His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Ed comes back with his leg restored, but wait, where's Al? Winry finds out that Ed thinks he's dead. They end up going on an adventure to stop the remaining Homunculus, but, what else will they find? EdWin R&R Not A Oneshot! COMPLETE!
1. He Returns

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own FMA In Any Way.

**Pairing: **Ed and Winry

**Rating: **Pg-Pg-13 due to bad words and possible violence in later chapters.

F----------------M---------------A

Edward Elric sighed as he got off the train at Resembol's train station to see it was pouring rain. He had his left leg fully restored but still had an Automail arm. _Not that it matters_ Ed thought sadly. He grabbed his suitcase from the cargo train and proceeded on his way under the rain to the Rockbell home. For once, while stepping on the mud road that led to the light yellow house, he felt truly alone. He stepped slowly, not caring that the rain was pelting on him. The rain felt really good right now. _After what happened…_ he thought sorrowfully. He continued walking down the road up to the Rockbell home, one too many thoughts crossing his mind.

F----------------M---------------A

Winry Rockbell was in her, now, somewhat empty house. Her dog, Den, lay at her feet, not quite asleep but not quite awake either. She was working on some automail at her workbench. Her grandmother, Pinako, had passed away some months ago and she decided to keep the business going. _For her_ Winry thought. She wasn't happy about her grandmothers death but nor would she let it bring her down. She figured that Pinako would want that for her; for her to be happy and move on. _Life goes on_ was what Winry would always tell herself and, it worked pretty well for the most part. She visited her grave whenever she could but only shed tears if she needed to.

She had been trying to contact the Elric brother's for some time when it happened, to inform them, but it seemed they were always out on their journey. She had brushed it off and decided she would tell them when they returned once more. Den suddenly cocked her head up and looked at the front door. She shrugged and looked up at Winry. "What is it, Den?" Winry asked as she looked down at the dog. Den stood up, walked to the front door and began scratching it gingerly. Winry stood up and walked up to the door, next to Den. She unlocked the door and opened it, to see a soaked Edward on the other side. He had his back facing her but could see he was holding his black jacket and squeezing it to get the water out of it.

Ed jumped a little when he heard the door behind him open and stopped trying to dry his jacket. He turned his head around to see Winry. "Hi" she said quietly. "Uh, hey" he replied silently. Winry smiled gently. "C'mon in, you're probably cold" she suggested as she opened the door wider for him to enter. "Um… OK" he agreed, picked up his suitcase and walked in. As soon as he entered, he took off his mud-covered boots and picked them up in his hands. "Don't wanna dirty the floor" he explained plainly. Winry looked down at his feet, to see, they were both flesh. "Ed… Your leg" Winry said, surprised. "Yeah, I got it back" he said. Winry smiled. "Good for you!" she said, slightly cheerfully. She looked outside once more; no one.

"Hey, Ed?" she asked curiously. Ed stopped dead in his tracks. _Shit! Here it comes_ he thought nervously. "Where's Al?" she asked as she turned around towards the blonde. Ed tilted his head sadly. He muttered something under a breath. "What?" Winry asked. Ed's shoulders tensed a bit. He carefully placed his suitcase on the floor and put his soaked jacket and boots upon it. He muttered something under a breath again, sounding strangely familiar to the first thing he mumbled. "Could you speak up a bit?" Winry asked. Ed ward turned around fiercely and glared at her. "He's dead, Winry! That's what happened, OK!?" he said angrily and his breathing was heavy. Winry could only look at him, completely shocked. She couldn't even begin to fathom what she was going to say.

Ed looked at her and his shoulders dropped. He felt his knees go weak and fell to his knees. He leaned forward on his palms. "I'm… I'm sorry… I'm sorry" he whispered as his tears ran free for the first time in years. He put his flesh hand up to his eyes to catch the falling tears. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" he apologized over and over again, not only to Winry, but also for his brother.

Winry watched as he fell to his knees and apologized repeatedly. She finally gathered her thoughts rationally, closed and locked the door behind her, and silently, but cautiously, as to not scare the Elric, walked up to him. She gently knelt down in front of him. Due to the fact that he had his hand in front of his eyes, he didn't even notice her. "I was so close… And it slipped… Right through my fingers… How...? How could I have let it slip? Like nothing… How…?" Ed asked to no one in particular. "Ed, it's OK… It couldn't have been your fault; I just know it couldn't have" Winry said, trying to sound comforting.

"How do you know?" Ed asked as he pulled his hands in front of his face and stared at them. "I've done so much crap it's not even funny" he said as his hands caught his face again. "What makes you think that my brother wouldn't die because of me?" he asked miserably. "Ed, don't do this to yourself!" Winry pleaded. Ed said nothing at this. "C'mon, get up" she said softly. Ed sighed, forced himself to his knee and slowly stood up. Winry stood up in front of him. "Go on to your room, I'll be up in a little" she stated. He went to get his belongings off the floor but Winry placed her hand on his shoulder which made him look up at her once more.

"Just go; I'll get your things upstairs" she offered kindly. Ed let out a breath, walked to the stairs and went up to his room; obviously accepting her offer. _Poor guy_ she thought sadly. She could, somewhat, feel what Ed was going through. Al was Ed's younger sibling and he was also like a younger brother to her; knowing he was dead made this very hard. For both of them. Winry also had another problem now. She had to tell Ed that her grandmother had passed away. _He's probably going to take it really hard _she thought sadly. _How am I going to tell him? _She asked herself. She took a deep breath, held it in for 2 seconds, and set it free.

Winry picked up Ed's belongings off the floor and proceeded upstairs to the young Alchemist's room. As she reached his room, she saw that he was sitting on his bed, back facing her and without a shirt. He had his legs in front of him and had his shoulders propped up on his knees. Arms crossed and an expression on his face that was a mix of seriousness and pure sadness. She cleared her throat gently, in response; the blonde looked over his shoulder. "Oh, hey" he said quietly and then turned his head around once more. Winry walked deeper into his room and eventually stood next to him next to the bed. She placed his suitcase on the ground and left his boots atop of it. She held his jacket; feeling the damp material in her fingers. "I'm going to dry this when it's not raining" she told him. "Thanks" he said faintly. "Don't mention it" she said kindly.

She placed his jacket on the bed next to Ed and sat down in front of him. "Ed?" she asked carefully. He shrugged to indicate he was listening. "You never told me what happened to Al. But, you don't have to if you don't want to" she replied. Ed sighed. "No, you deserve to know, so, I'll tell you" he said quietly. Winry leaned back on her palms. "It happened a few days ago…" Ed began.

_The two young Alchemists's made their way to the transmutation circle. Dante and the Homunculus, Lust and Envy, had fled away sometime ago, the two didn't know why nor did they care. The remaining Homunculus, Gluttony, lay on the transmutation circle, terribly injured and apparently not planning to stand. They would use him for their sacrifice. The younger Elric, with his armor body clanking with each step, looked over at his elder brother. "Brother?" he said quietly. "Yeah, Al, let's get our bodies back" the elder said enthusiastically. The two fell to their knees in front of the circle design. They clapped their hands simultaneously and placed their palms on the circle. The blue lights from the transmutation commenced and the two Alchemists' could feel the wind from it whirling about them as well. Soon, The Gate stood in front of them. _

_Gluttony looked at the two young Alchemists' from where he lay and then to The Gate; he knew what they were planning and decided to go with it. He could be taken away and be happy; no more fighting for him. He closed his eyes and waited. The two Elric's stood up from where they had knelt down and stared at the huge double doors. The Gate opened, finally, and the arms from within shot out and pulled Gluttony in. When the sin was pulled in, a huge flash of white came out and stunned the Elric's. Ed fell to the ground, seeing a faint silhouette before falling, and fainting, completely. _

_One hour later, Ed finally opened his eyes slowly and pulled up to his knees but, something was different, he could actually _**feel**_ his left leg. He looked over to it to see his left pant leg was ripped up to his knee. He could see… The color of flesh. He sat down, looked at it fully and saw that, it was indeed flesh. He smiled triumphantly, though, he couldn't feel his arm. He investigated it to see, it was still Automail. _**Oh well**_ he thought contently. He stood up and began looking for his younger brother. "Al! Al, where are you!?" he called out. No response. He continued to search the entire structure; no one. He began to grow nervous. _**Did it work for him? Did his body reject the soul? **_He asked himself. Soon, he had searched the entire formation but found no one, not even a sign that Al may have even been there. He gave up and fell to his knees. Alphonse Elric was presumed dead._

"I'm pretty sure that his body rejected his soul but, I couldn't find any trace of him… I'm pretty sure he's gone" Ed finished sorrowfully. "Ed, you don't know that and, if he is gone, you can't blame yourself for it" Winry tried to comfort. "I won't buy that… My brother's gone and it_ is _most likely my fault" Ed told her. Winry sighed. _Thickheaded Alchemy freak _she thought, clearly annoyed. "You know, it's weird" Ed began once more. Winry looked at him curiously. "I always knew our goal was practically suicidal. I figured one of us would lose our lives…I just never thought it would be him" Ed said sadly. "Ed, I told you, he's probably not dead; you have no evidence that he is" Winry told him. "You don't get it, do you!?" he asked fiercely as he looked up at her. Winry was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "There was _no sign whatsoever _that he may have even _been_ there! Nothing! He's gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" he said angrily as he stood up, grabbed his tank top shirt and pulled it on.

He grabbed his boots and pulled them on as well. "Screw this!" he said heatedly as he gave her a quick, angry, glance and proceeded on leaving the room. Winry stood up and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't touch me!" he demanded as he shook her hand off his shoulder. Winry pulled her hand to her chest and looked at him, surprised and saddened. He made it to the door, walked out and slammed it behind him. Winry stood there in the middle of the room, tears threatening to shed.

Ed walked out of his room and looked down at his dry, mud-covered boots. He sighed and continued to the stairs. He put his right hand on the railing before realizing what he had just done. His eyes softened sadly and he immediately turned his head around towards the door he just left from. _"You don't get it, do you!?...Screw This!" _ He remembered the harshness in his voice and suddenly regretted it; he had just taken his anger out on Winry. "What have I done?" he whispered as he quickly ran over to his door again. Just as he did, though, it opened quickly and Winry stepped out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Winry, I"—"Get out of my way, you _jerk_!" Winry cut him off and demanded as she pushed him away and ran towards her room.

Ed ended up with his back forced up against the wall after the mechanic had pushed him away. He watched as she ran off and commenced running after her but, in this case, she was faster. She reached the door and slammed it behind her. Unluckily for Ed, though, he was right behind her and she slammed the door on his nose. "Owww" Ed complained with a hand to his sore nose. He carefully pulled his hand away and realized it was bleeding lightly. "Winry, you gave me a nosebleed" he told her while wiggling his nose. "Serves you right!" Winry's muffled voice told him from the other side of the door. Ed wiped some of the blood away and squirmed his nose once more. "Winry, c'mon" Ed urged. "Go away!" Winry demanded. _Great! Now Winry's mad at me! _He thought.

Den came upstairs and walked over next to Ed. "Winry, please just let me in!" he pleaded. "Go away, you jerk!" Winry responded. Ed let out a breath and looked down to meet Den's eyes. Den shrugged and cocked her head sideways. "Don't give me that look" Ed muttered as he turned his head away and crossed his arms. The dog looked at the door in front of them and began scratching it gingerly. "Please tell me that's not you" Winry's muffled voice said. "It's not, it's Den" Ed declared. He could hear footsteps coming and soon the door opened. "C'mon Den" Winry said and let the dog in her room. She went to close the door once again but Ed put his foot in front so she wouldn't. "So you let the dog in and don't even look at me?" Ed asked. "Hmph! Didn't I tell you to get lost!?" Winry retorted. "C'mon, Winry, don't…Don't do this to me" he pleaded.

"Then go away" Winry told him. "Winry, I…I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it's just…It's just hard, OK?" he asked. Winry's eyes softened up a bit at the look of his grief-filled face. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you and…I'm sorry, OK?" Ed asked as he turned around to not meet her eyes. Winry smiled slightly from behind. She walked up in front of him, keeping that same kind smile on her lips. "C'mon, I'll make you something to eat, OK?" she asked as she grabbed his flesh arm gently. Ed raised an eyebrow at her sudden mood swing. "No thanks; I don't really feel like eating" he told her. Winry suddenly remembered something. "In that case, let's just go downstairs; there's…there's something I've got to tell you" she said as she slid her hand off his arm. "Um, OK" he agreed.

The two blondes walked down together and sat down on the sofa. "What is it you needed to tell me, Win?" Ed asked. "Ed…It's about my grandmother" she began. "You see, about two months ago…She…she passed away, Ed" she said finally. "What?" Ed said, quietly shocked. "I'm sorry" Winry told him. Ed let out a breath and fell back into the sofa so he was lying down. "Fuck" he muttered quietly as he pulled his arm in front of his eyes. "You tried to contact us, right?" he asked. "Yeah, but each time I called Central's Military Headquarters, Roy said that you were out on an assignment" Winry replied. Ed shrugged. "Winry?" Ed asked, his arm still covering his eyes. "Yeah Ed?" the mechanic replied. "I'm sorry…For everything, I really am" he replied sorrowfully.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **OK, chapter 1 feels promising but, there's only one way to find out…REVIEWS!!!! I would love reviews, constructive criticism, no flames please! Sorry for the angst in this chapter, it will get MUCH better in later chapters. Oh, and another thing…Actually, no, I won't tell you, I'll just let you find out as you read ;) Unless you've figured it out on your own Oo Anyway, R&R please!!


	2. It Leads To This

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Anyway.

**Rating: **Pg—Pg-13 Due To Bad Words and Possible Violence in Later Chapters.

**A/N: **By The Way, Ed and Winry Are Both 16 In This Fic.

F----------------M---------------A

_The two blondes walked down together and sat down on the sofa. "What is it you needed to tell me, Win?" Ed asked. "Ed…It's about my grandmother" Winry began. "You see, about two months ago…She…she passed away, Ed" she said finally. "What?" Ed said, quietly shocked. _

"_I'm sorry" Winry told him. Ed let out a breath and fell back into the sofa so he was lying down. "Fuck" he muttered quietly as he pulled his arm in front of his eyes. "You tried to contact us, right?" he asked. "Yeah, but each time I called Central's Military Headquarters, Roy said that you were out on an assignment" Winry replied. _

_Ed shrugged. "Winry?" Ed asked, his arm still covering his eyes. "Yeah Ed?" the mechanic replied. "I'm sorry…For everything, I really am" he replied sorrowfully. _

"Sorry? Ed, for what?" Winry asked curiously. Ed pulled his arm away from his eyes and looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry for making you put up with me for about, oh say, five years. That's what I'm sorry for" Ed explained. "Ed, you made a mistake and had to leave to try to get your life back together. I didn't like it, but…You don't need to apologize for it" Winry told him.

Ed let out a breath. "Ever since what happened to Al, I feel I have to apologize to everyone I've let down…That's why I saying it to you now" Ed clarified, relaxing, uneasily, back into the sofa and pulling his arm in front of his eyes once again. "Edward, you may have let people down, but…You don't have to apologize to them, especially after all you've been through" Winry said gently.

Ed shrugged. "I don't _deserve _anybody's sympathy" he said in grief.

"You have mine" Winry declared quietly. Ed pulled his arm away and his eyes widened a bit at her words. "You do realize you're one of the few people who feel bad for me, right?" Ed asked. "And it's something I'm proud of" Winry stated. Ed chuckled a little and held that small smile on his lips. Winry returned with a kind smile of her own.

"You know" she began. "You look nice when you smile" she told him. Ed's smile faded quickly, he then looked away and blushed. "You, uh…you really think so?" he asked nervously. "Yes" Winry replied. "And, if what you say is true, then don't you think Al would _want _you to smile and be happy?" she asked. Ed's eyes widened again. "Yeah, I…I guess" he replied thoughtfully.

"Can't you at least_ try_ to move on?" Winry asked pleadingly. "I could try…it's just gonna take me some time, that's all" Ed replied sadly. "But…you _are_ going to try, right?" Winry questioned. "Yeah" he replied. "Promise me" Winry told him. "What?" Ed asked curiously as he sat up so he was sitting up next to the mechanic.

"Promise me you'll try" Winry explained. "Winry, I" Ed stopped completely when he looked up to meet Winry's pleading azure eyes. The muscles in his jaw loosened and he felt his eyelids go weak. He eased in slightly before he looked away and coughed falsely into his fist. Winry hadn't even noticed that he almost kissed her but; then again, he hadn't eased in_ that_ much.

He looked back at Winry once more. "Winry, I give you my word as an Alchemist, I promise I'll try to move on" he reassured unwillingly. Winry smiled if only slightly. "Thank you, Ed" Winry said. "But" Ed began. "I'm going to need some help" he said, slight amusement in his voice.

Winry looked at him, taken aback at first, but the idea of her helping him sunk in and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Ed, I'd love to!" she said cheerfully. "That's great Winry" Ed said nervously. He blushed furiously at the fact that their bodies were so close together. He somehow managed to get away with almost kissing her; this was not making _anything _much easier for him.

"Winry, this hug is making me feel a little…_uncomfortable_" he told her. In response, she just held him a little tighter.

Ed looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. _Might as well let her live in the moment, I guess_ he thought contently. After hugging him a little while longer, Winry pulled away and smiled at Ed happily. Ed gave a tiny smile in return. "Well, what now?" he asked.

"Want me to check your Automail?" Winry suggested. Ed pulled his right arm up, examined it and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not" Ed agreed. "OK, I'll be right back" Winry said. She stood up and left to her workbench, she came back a little while later holding a toolbox in her right hand.

Winry sat down at his right side. Ed, involuntarily, pulled his right arm up in front of her; he was so used to doing so when Winry checked his Automail.

Ed pulled his leg underneath and propped his right arm up on his knee. Winry began to inspect the outside. "You scratched it…again" Winry stated. Ed rolled his eyes. Winry turned to her tool box and pulled out a screwdriver. She began unscrewing the screws that held the plate that protected the wirings on the inside.

She pulled the screws out, gently, one by one and placed them in a small area in her toolbox, secluded from the rest so they wouldn't get lost. Winry then pulled off the plate and placed it on her lap. She began inspecting the technology within for damage; gently poking and shuffling through it.

"Well, not too much damage…actually, better than other times you've come back for a check-up" Winry told him. Ed went to protest but decided against it. "The damage is minor, there's no need to make you a new one or anything. You're off the hook…for now" she said, grinning at him almost evily.

Ed rolled his eyes again. "Cover up my arm please" he told her. Winry shrugged. She carefully placed the Automail's protective plate back on Ed's right arm and screwed the nails securely in place so it wouldn't come off.

"There, all done" Winry said as she screwed the last nail in place. "Thanks Win" Ed said gratefully. "Don't mention it" Winry replied happily. Ed stood up and walked to a nearby window, listening to the rain pelt on it. "How long's it been raining?" he asked.

"A good while, I'm actually surprised it hasn't let up yet" Winry replied. Ed sighed. "I think I'm gonna go relax for a little" he stated as he walked upstairs to his room to rest. Winry watched him go upstairs; once he disappeared to his room she let out breath. _Poor Ed_ she thought sadly.

Ed walked into his room and stripped away his clothes until he was in his boxers. He climbed silently into bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He lay his head on his soft pillow and soon fell asleep.

F----------------M---------------A

It had been an hour since Ed had gone up to get some rest. Winry had gotten comfortable at her workbench, planning new designs for Automail and Den made herself comfy at her feet once again. Winry decided that Ed needed rest anyways so she left him alone.

After a little while longer of planning, she decided to get a snack so she stood up and left for the kitchen, Den following behind her. As she walked into the kitchen, though, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked and saw it was Ed, of course.

Ed looked different though. He was slouching forward and his eyelids looked terribly tired and weak—in fact, he looked weak himself! And, was he sweating? His white tank top looked as if it was just lazily pulled over his shoulders and he left his boxers on.

Once Ed reached the bottom of the stairs, he put his hand on his apparently sore back. He stretched back and heard his back crack, rather loudly. "That's…_not _a good sound" he said uneasily. He straitened himself and his back and neck cracked simultaneously.

"Ah, hell!" he complained. He then managed to walk to the sofa and sat down. He pulled his hands up to his eyes and let out a deep breath. Winry stepped out of the kitchen and walked over next to him. "Ed?" she said shyly.

"Ed, you look"—"Ah! Not a word!" Ed demanded, pointing a finger at her without looking up. "But, Ed, you look terrible!" Winry said nervously. "Don't remind me and _please_ don't ask why" Ed pleaded, still not looking up at her.

Winry sat down next to him on his right side. Den came over and placed her head, carefully, on Ed's left knee. Ed glanced down at the dog but didn't even care to look at Winry.

Winry put her hand on his right leg which caused him to look up at her. Winry's eyes widened at the sight of his appearance; his eyes had heavy stress lines under them and he was still sweating. _How is he sweating? The air conditioning is on!_ Winry thought tensely; something told her he wasn't sweating because of heat.

"Ed…No offence, but, you look _worse _than terrible" Winry told him. Ed leaned back on the sofa. "I'm not surprised, personally" he said. Winry took a moment to think and it suddenly hit her. "Ed…You had a dream about Al huh?" Winry asked. "Dream? More of a nightmare" he replied.

"It's OK, Ed" Winry said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ed stayed silent for a moment before replying. "…No it's not…" he whispered before he shook her hand off gently and stood up. "I have to do something" he said before he walked off upstairs again. Winry sighed unhappily.

She sat there for a while, thinking of what she could do to help the Elric; nothing came to her mind. She stood up and decided to try and talk to him. She walked up the stairs to his room. When she walked into his room, though, she saw that he was fully dressed in his usual black tank top, pants, jacket, combat boots, and brown belt.

Ed also had a small black backpack on his bed. "Ed, what's going on?" Winry asked curiously. Ed put a small book in the backpack before responding. "Winry, I…" he trailed off. "You're what?" Winry questioned.

He looked up at her sternly. "Winry…I'm leaving"

F----------------M---------------A

OK, chapter 2 feels promising too! I love cliffhangers! If you don't, too bad! Anyway, I'd love to hear from you so, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames! ;) Oh, and another thing, sorry for how short this chapter ended up being, I had to cut it off here in order to make it a cliffhanger and so there's tension in the next chapter, don't worry, you'll see! ;-)


	3. Convincing and Promises

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Anyway.

**Rating: **Pg—Pg-13 Due To Bad Words and Possible Violence in Later Chapters.

F----------------M---------------A

"_Ed, what's going on?" Winry asked curiously. Ed put a small book in the backpack before responding. "Winry, I…" he trailed off. "You're what?" Winry questioned._

_He looked up at her sternly. "Winry…I'm leaving"_

"Leaving!? What do you mean you're leaving!? You just got here _today_!" Winry said heatedly. "Like I said, I have something to do" he replied plainly as he walked over to his dresser, pulled out a set of clothes, and put them in his backpack.

"Like _what!?_" Winry demanded. "I don't want you involved" Ed said in the same plain tone of voice before zipping his book bag closed. "I packed an extra set of clothes, a book, and I have my money, I'm leaving today to Central" he stated.

He heard his bedroom door close, suddenly, and he turned around to see Winry blocking it. "Winry, what are you doing?" he asked curiously. "I'm not letting you leave!" Winry replied angrily. "And how do you expect to do that?" he asked.

Winry's eyes widened; Ed was physically much stronger than her. "You wouldn't hurt me" she said. "No, but, the door isn't my only way out" Ed replied as he glanced over to a window at the back of the room.

"You wouldn't" Winry said. "Oh, I would" Ed replied as he picked up his backpack and pulled his arms through the straps. Ed began to make his way, hastily, to the window. "Ed, NO!" Winry pleaded as she ran over and grabbed his left arm, almost making him fall over.

"Winry, you can't stop me!" Ed said as he looked back at her but felt sorry at the look of her; she already had some tears in her eyes. "You can't leave, Ed" Winry said sadly as she fell to her knees, Ed along with her.

"It's about Al, isn't it?" she asked. "Winry"—"You promised!" Winry said angrily as she looked up at him. "You promised…" she repeated sadly, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Winry, it's not about Al" Ed told her.

"What?" Winry whispered as she looked up at him again. "It's something else, it's not about Al, not really" Ed explained. "Then what?" Winry asked. "Like I said, I don't want you involved, it's too dangerous" Ed replied.

"So, you're just going to go…alone? What if something happens?" Winry asked. "Winry, you know me, I'm sure I'll be fine" Ed said, trying to be comforting but, not even he could hide it, it _was _going to be dangerous and something _could _happen.

Winry said nothing but cried a little more. Ed hated seeing her like this, what's worse was knowing that he caused it. He carefully took her hands and helped her to her feet as they both stood up. "It's OK, Winry, I'll be back" he said, possibly lying. "Don't make promises you can't keep" Winry told him.

Ed said nothing at this because; it was true; he couldn't promise her that he'd come back alive, he really couldn't. "I…I'm going now" he whispered before he began walking towards his door and soon left.

Winry stood there for a while and soon looked up angrily. _I'm not letting him leave alone_ she thought. Winry ran out of the room to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of black pants that reached her knees, her black boots and a white tank top. She grabbed a white backpack from her closet and packed an extra set of clothes, her wrench, a book, and some money.

She grabbed her black jacket and raced downstairs. "C'mon Den" she called out. Den walked out from behind the sofa and looked up at her owner. "Ready for a little adventure?" Winry asked. Den barked playfully, looking ready for anything.

Winry didn't bother getting Den her leash, the dog was well trained to follow her owner.

The two walked to the front door and stepped out of the house. Winry locked the door and she and Den began running, under the rain, to Resembol's train station; undoubtedly where Ed would be heading.

F----------------M---------------A

Ed walked over to the train stations ticket booth. "Hello?" he asked. The elder woman inside turned to him. "Yes?" she asked kindly. "I need a train ticket to Central" he replied. "Of course" the woman said. Ed pulled out his wallet and payed for the ticket. The woman gave him his ticket and he walked off in the direction of his train.

Ed looked down at his ticket. '_Train 10' _it stated. He looked up and looked around for his train and soon did find it. He boarded, walked down the train's narrow hallway and soon found an empty booth. He opened the door to the private booth and made himself comfortable, awaiting the train's departure.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Winry and Den soon made it to the train station, out of breath and soaked from the rain but there. Winry walked up to the ticket booth. "Excuse me?" she said, still trying to catch her breath. "Yes?" the elder woman asked. "I need…A train ticket…to Central" she replied through breaths.

"And the dog?" the woman asked. "Cargo area?" Winry asked. The woman smiled and nodded kindly. Winry pulled out her wallet and payed for her ticket plus a little extra for the cargo space. She took her ticket, thanked the woman, and ran off, Den following.

Winry looked down at her ticket. '_Train 10_' it read. She looked around and soon found it. She stopped by the cargo train and left Den there. Winry then ran to the passengers train and quickly boarded. She looked through the narrow hallway for Ed.

"Ma'am?" someone from behind said. Winry turned around to see a train worker with brown hair and eyes. "Uh…Yes?" she asked. "You have to sit down; the train is about to depart" he said politely.

"Sorry, I'm looking for someone" Winry explained. "Well, what do they look like, maybe I can help" the worker suggested. "Well, he's about this tall" Winry said as she pulled her hand up to her height. "Has gold, blonde hair, amber eyes and he's wearing mostly black clothes" Winry said. "Hmm, I recall seeing a young man like that, he went that way" the worker said, pointing off in the direction Winry was originally facing. "Thank you" Winry said gratefully before she walked off.

Winry looked in each booth and soon came across the unforgettable young man she was looking for. He was, luckily for her, looking down and flipping through his book, his backpack sitting next to him. She opened the sliding door and stepped in, Ed didn't look up.

Winry gulped before saying something. "Edward?" she said, rather quietly. Ed looked up suddenly and his eyes widened significantly. "Winry? What the hell are you doing here?" Ed asked as he closed his book and stood up to face her. Winry only smiled sheepishly.

"I got to get you outta here" he said as he turned her around and began pushing her away but stopped when the sliding door slid closed because the train began to move. "Ah, fuck!" Ed muttered angrily. _Yes! _Winry thought triumphantly.

Ed slid his hands off of Winry's shoulders and sat back down, a hand at his forehead. Winry sat down in the opposite booth in front of him, took off her backpack and placed it next to her. "Winry, how could you do—No, _why _did you do this?" Ed demanded.

"I didn't want you to go alone" Winry explained. "Winry, I told you, I'm sure I'll be fine" Ed said heatedly. "You can't be sure of something like that, Ed! Even you said it would be dangerous" Winry retorted.

Ed's eyes widened and he then sighed. "I know" he whispered, lowering his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Then why don't you want me with you? So you won't be alone?" Winry asked softly. "Because, if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it, you were never supposed to get involved" Ed explained quietly.

Winry relaxed into the booth seat and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm getting myself involved" she told him. "Oh no" Ed snapped. "The moment we get to Central, I'm sending you back to Resembol" he informed her.

"Yeah, like hell you will!" Winry replied angrily. "It's not an option, Winry; I'm not asking, I'm telling you! You're going back to Resembol" Ed declared. Winry sighed, annoyed. Feeling he finally made his point, Ed relaxed into the seat and looked out the window, it was still raining.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ed didn't want to send her back to Resembol but, he didn't want her to get hurt. Winry, on the other hand, was contemplating on a way to convince Ed to let her stay with him. Suddenly, she got an idea, remembering her conversation with Roy when she had called him for Ed.

"Ed?" she said, rather mischievously. "Yeah Winry?" he asked, still looking out the window. "Remember when I said I called Roy to see if you were in Central?" she asked in the same mischievous voice as before. "Yeah, what about it?" Ed returned.

"Well, Roy told me to give you a message" Winry replied. "What is it?" Ed asked as he looked over at her. "He told me to tell you: 'How could he leave a _beautiful, young_ woman alone in a big house!? Something could've happened to her!'" Winy replied. Ed's eyes flared with some anger.

"I told him I'd be fine on my own but then he said: 'you're probably right. As a matter a fact, you probably have a better chance of protecting yourself, Edward's too much of a _shrimp_ to protect you'" Winry continued.

"_Shrimp_!? He called me a _shrimp_!?" Ed snapped. "Yup, he said you were so short, you could barely protect yourself 'cause everyone could step on you" Winry said, enjoying every minute of it. "He also said you were a _poor excuse of a man_ for leaving a young woman _alone_ in a big house where_ anything_ could've happened to her" Winry told him, extenuating certain parts, knowing Ed wouldn't like it.

"I'LL SHOW HIM A POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN! I'M NOT SO SMALL AN ANT COULD STEP ON ME AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT FOR LEAVING YOU ALONE!" Ed snapped as angrily as possible. Some spectators, train workers and travelers alike, now stood at the sliding door. Winry looked away, trying to hide her laughter.

Ed looked on at the onlookers and glared at them. "What the hell are you looking at!?" he asked fiercely. The viewers apparently heard his voice through the glass and walked away. He turned back to Winry. "Anything _else _he may have said?" he asked angrily but quietly. "He said that if you were _any _kind of man, you wouldn't leave a pretty girl alone" Winry replied. Ed clenched the seat at his sides.

"I'll show him what kind of man I am! I'll show him that I'm _not _too short to protect you and that I'll _never _leave you alone again!" Ed told her. "I'm never leaving you alone Winry, I promise! I'm not going to send you back" he said. Winry mentally smiled triumphantly. "But, if something happens to me, I want you try and stay alive" Ed muttered.

"No Ed, if something happens to you, I'll stay by your side, _I_ promise! Even if I put my life on the lines, I'll stay with you, no matter what" Winry promised. They looked each other in the eyes. They both had promises they intended to keep. No matter what.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **Well, not much I can say on this chapter. Just R&R, constructive criticism, no flames please! ;)


	4. One More Promise

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA in Any Way.

**Rating: **Pg—Pg-13 Due To Bad Words and Possible Violence in Later Chapters.

**A/N: **To anyone interested in knowing, yes, Den will be on this little adventure with Ed and Winry, though I may just make her run off and come in at random times throughout the Fic. ;)

F----------------M---------------A

"_I'm never leaving you alone Winry, I promise! I'm not going to send you back" he said. Winry mentally smiled triumphantly. "But, if something happens to me, I want you try and stay alive" Ed muttered. _

"_No Ed, if something happens to you, I'll stay by your side, I promise! Even if I put my life on the lines, I'll stay with you, no matter what" Winry promised. They looked each other in the eyes. They both had promises they intended to keep. No matter what. _

They stayed silent after making their promises. Ed noticed Winry was wet, certainly from running under the rain. He also took notice that he was a little wet as well. "Winry, I'm gonna get us some towels to dry off, I'm sure their bound to have some on this train" Ed said quietly as he stood up. "Wanna come?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Winry looked up at him and smiled. "I'll stay here, I'm sure I'll be fine being alone for just a little while" she replied kindly. "Oh, OK, then I'll be back in a little, OK?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll stay put" Winry replied. Ed nodded once before walking out of the booth to find some towels.

Winry relaxed a little more into the seat, rested her arm on the arm rest, and looked out her window, watching as the rain droplets left trails on the glass as gravity pulled them down.

Ed walked out of the booth and closed the sliding door behind him. He looked both ways in the narrow hallway to find a train worker. To his left, at the very end, was what he was looking for. He walked all the way and tapped the worker on the shoulder. The man with brown hair and eyes turned around to see him.

"Ah, hello there, how may I help you young man?" the worker asked. "Yes, I was wondering if there're any towels on this train, my friend and I are a little wet from running under the rain to get to the train station" Ed explained. "Of course, go back to your booth, I'll be sure to bring them to you" the train worker replied politely.

"Thank you sir" Ed said before turning on a heel and heading back to his booth. When he returned, though, he saw Winry was reading a book. He opened the sliding door and leaned on the frame. "You're always complaining about me reading a book and here you are, reading" he said playfully.

"Yeah, but, this isn't my book" Winry said, amused as she showed Ed the cover to reveal and transmutation circle on it. Ed's eyes widened for the umpteenth time today. That was _his _book. "Ed, if you're such a great Alchemist then why do you keep reading these things?" Winry asked, continuing to flip through the pages. Ed shook his head and gathered his thoughts. He then sat down next to her.

"I wasn't reading on Alchemy" Ed clarified. "Then, what were you reading on?" Winry asked. "Look, I'll show you" he said as he gestured for Winry to give him his book which she did. Ed took the book in his hands and began flipping through it until he found the page he was looking for.

"You see that picture there?" he asked, pointing to a black symbol on the right page showing, what seemed to be, a snake eating its own tail with two small wings on either side and in the center a shape consisting of two triangles; one upside up and the other upside down.

"Yeah, what about it?" Winry asked. Before Ed could answer, the sliding door opened and the two blondes looked up simultaneously to see the train worker Ed had asked for towels, holding two in his arms.

"Oh, if I had known you two were a couple, I would've only brought one towel" he said, smiling amusingly. Ed and Winry's eyes widened concurrently. "We're not a couple; _just_ friends" Ed said sternly. "Oh…nonetheless, here are your towels" the worker said nervously, placing the towels next to Ed. He then closed the sliding door and raced off, apparently embarrassed.

Winry's eyes dropped a little, saddened. **Just **_friends…_she thought sorrowfully. Ed placed the book facedown on his lap and grabbed the white towels next to him. He turned back to Winry but looked at her worriedly. "Hey, Win, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Winry looked up at him and forced a smile. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, I guess" she replied. "You want me to sit on the other seat to let you rest?" Ed offered. Winry wiped her eyes. "Nah, I'll be fine. Continue with the book thing" Winry told him.

"Well, here" Ed said as he gave her a towel. Winry took it gratefully and began drying herself with it. Ed did the same with his towel. Winry wrapped her towel around her shoulders and awaited Ed. He did the same and picked up the book in his hands again.

"Anyway, that symbol I showed you" Ed began once more. "It's the symbol all Homunculus have on them as a tattoo" he told her. "Homunculus?" Winry asked curiously. "It's an artificial human; a human that's not human. They're the result of a failed human transmutation" Ed explained.

"But…then, that means…" Winry said, remembering the night of his transmutation. "I know" Ed muttered and looked away. "I created one…I killed her…" he said sadly. "She looked a lot like my mom…When I killed her she said she was proud that I was able to kill her even though she had my mothers face…and memories…" he whispered.

Winry carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, pausing slightly before her hand actually touched. Ed looked back at her. Winry offered a gentle smile. "It's OK, something tells me you had to and something else tells me these Homunculus _aren't _good news" she told him comfortingly.

Ed's expression turned serious once more and he nodded once. They both turned back towards the book. "Anyway," Ed began. "The Homunculus all want the same thing; to become human. But that can only be done with the Philosophers Stone which is what led me to read up on them. They ran off before me and Al started our transmutation which, probably, would've given them what they wanted and yet…they just went away…I don't get why" Ed explained, a little confused towards the end.

"Ed?" Winry asked quietly. "Yeah?" Ed replied as he looked at her. "Are the Homunculus what we're gonna be up against?" Winry asked. Ed shrugged. "Yes, and they're exactly why I didn't want you involved. Homunculi are dangerous" Ed replied.

"You worry too much" Winry told him. Ed let out a breath, annoyed. "So, why were you reading up on the Homunculi?" Winry asked suddenly. "To see why they would run off at the chance to become human but…nothing, the book doesn't give too much insight on that or the Homunculus in general" Ed replied.

"Hm, I see" Winry said quietly. Ed closed the book and went back to his seat on the opposite booth. "Nonetheless, I have to stop them. If I don't, they'll find some poor soul to do their bidding and get a bunch of innocent people hurt or killed" Ed stated.

Winry looked at him, admirably, for a moment. He was brave enough to put his life on the line to stop this force, known as the Homunculus, to help innocent people not get hurt. Ed looked at her and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

Winry gasped silently and shook her head slightly. "Sorry, it's just…that's so…brave of you" Winry said, smiling. Ed's eyes widened…again. "I'm not brave or anything like that…it's called doing the right thing" he muttered.

"And that's called being brave" Winry told him, still holding a kind smile on her lips. Ed looked at her and returned a tiny smile. "Thanks" he said, quietly but gratefully. Winry smiled sweetly and then turned to the window.

It was now sprinkling lightly, indicating they were getting away from the rain. "You think it'll be raining in Central?" Winry asked absentmindedly. "Nah that rain was back in Resembol, in a little while it probably won't be raining at all" Ed replied as, he too, looked out the window.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while. It was moments like these that made Ed really appreciate his friendship with Winry. She would always be there for him and would always make him feel special when he, emotionally, self inflicted pain on himself. It was nice to have someone do that for him.

Ed fell into a subtle haze before remembering something. "Hey, Win?" he asked. "Yes?" Winry replied. "What about Den?" Ed asked curiously. It was Winry's turn to widen her eyes. "Oh, Den, you mean…The dog Den?" Winry asked, trying to stall.

"No, I mean the fish Den. Of course I mean the dog Winry!" Ed said, sarcastically at first and then irately. "Oh, well, um…she's in the cargo area" Winry replied finally. "You're kidding" Ed said quietly, slight anger in his voice.

Winry smiled sheepishly. "I know that face; you're telling the truth" Ed said nervously. "Well, yeah, where was I going to leave her? It's not like she can feed herself" Winry stated. "Oh goody, we have a dog to hang around with too" Ed complained.

Winry thought for a moment._ This would be easier if Den were _**actually**_ here_ she thought and then had an idea. "Ed, come with me" she said as she stood up, letting the towel on her shoulders fall to the seat. "Why?" Ed asked irately. "Cause I want to show you something" Winry replied.

"No thanks" Ed said; he still had the fact that Winry brought Den on his mind. "Oh c'mon" Winry insisted as she grabbed his Automail hand and forced him to stand up, allowing his towel to fall as well.

Winry opened the sliding door and stepped out of the booth, dragging Ed behind her. Winry began walking down the narrow hallway, Ed was struggling to keep up considering he didn't want to go and was trying to slow Winry down and Winry was taking large strides.

Travelers in the other booths watched as the two blondes hurried down the hallway. Out of a couple of open booths Ed could hear people say things like 'ah, young love' or 'what a cute couple'. It made him want to break their faces in but, since Winry was still dragging him, he couldn't.

Soon, after passing through two passenger trains filled with whispers and cat calls, the Alchemist and mechanic made it to the cargo train. "Winry, why did you drag me here?" Ed asked demandingly. "I wanted to show you something" Winry replied playfully, still holding Ed's hand.

Winry pulled him deeper into the cargo area and looked around. There were several animals traveling in here but she was looking for a certain black and white dog. Soon, behind them, the two blondes heard quiet footsteps and panting. They turned around simultaneously to see Den.

"Den!" Winry said cheerfully, finally letting go of Ed's hand and walking over to greet her dog. Ed crossed his arms scornfully. After being pet a little by her owner, Den ran over to Ed, jumped up and Ed, surprised, caught the dog in his arms.

Den barked happily and licked his cheek. Ed's face became a little disgusted but he quickly got over it. "Why don't you want sweet Den with us?" Winry asked, acting cutely, as she pet Den more while Ed held her.

In his arms, Ed could feel, with his flesh hand, that Den's fur was kinda wet. "It's not that I don't want her around" Ed told her. "I just get worried, I guess" he said. Ed knelt down, carefully, and placed Den on the train floor. He then pet her happily as well.

"Couldn't you leave her with someone though?" Ed asked. "I was acting on impulse, plus, I needed to catch up with you" Winry explained as she knelt down next to him. Ed looked at her seriously for a moment. "You're serious about this, huh?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I'm not letting you go at this alone, I want to help you" Winry replied. Ed looked at her and then averted his gaze away. "Winry…I don't want to see you get hurt…" he whispered.

"I won't get hurt" Winry told him. "Don't make promises you can't keep" Ed said to her, repeating the exact words _she _told _him_ back at the house. "Just…Imagine how it was with you and Al instead I'm here" Winry suggested.

Ed laughed silently. "It's not the same Winry" Ed told her. "I'm trying to help" Winry said scornfully. "Winry, Al was a giant suit of armor who couldn't be killed as easily as a human unless you scratched off his soul combining transmutation circle" Ed explained.

Winry sighed. "I'm trying to help" she repeated quietly. Ed sighed, now, as well. "I know" he said, understandingly but quietly. Ed slid his hand off of Den and he sat silently for a while, deep in thought apparently.

It was silent…for a few minutes anyway. Den got bored and licked Ed's cheek again. Ed jumped up, obviously not expecting that. Winry tried to hold back her laughter as Ed wiped the slobber from his cheek.

Ed looked over at her and smiled faintly at the way she laughed. It was kinda…cute. Winry stopped laughing and looked back at Ed. "We've made our promises, Ed. How about we make one more promise?" Winry asked.

Ed looked at her, curious but intrigued. "Let's make a promise that we'll have each other's back, no matter what. If I'm in trouble, you have to promise you'll come to help me out and If you're in trouble, I have to come to help you out" Winry explained.

Winry extended her arm out but kept it elevated up. "Promise?" she asked. Ed looked at her hand for a moment and then to Winry. If he made this promise, he would keep it; he wouldn't let, not even the strongest Homunculus get anywhere near her!

He smiled confidently and took her hand in his flesh one and held it tightly. "Promise!" he reassured. Winry smiled brightly. "I was hoping you'd say that" she said quietly but cheerfully. Ed returned with a small smile of his own. They slid their hands apart and stood up. Ed and Winry patted Den on the head one last time before deciding to return inside the train.

They walked through the two passenger trains, receiving more cat calls, whispers and, this time, awkward stares. They reached their private booth. Luckily, no one had tried to steal their stuff so their things were still there, untouched.

They took their seats, looked out the window, and awaited their arrival to Central.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N:** Honestly, there's not much I can say right now. Next chapter will be up soon. Oh, by the way, sorry this took a while to post, I had a busy week, studying for my finals and whatnot but, don't worry, I update often so make sure to check by every now and again to see if I've updated ;) Anyway, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thank you!


	5. Quitting

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own FMA in Any Way.

**Rating:** Pg—Pg-13 Due To Language and Violence in Later Chapters. Rating May Change Later On.

**A/N: **I may change the story's rating from 'T' to 'M' later so; make sure to change the rating when you search for stories :)

F----------------M---------------A

_They walked through the two passenger trains, receiving more cat calls, whispers and, this time, awkward stares. They reached their private booth. Luckily, no one had tried to steal their stuff so their things were still there, untouched. _

_They took their seats, looked out the window, and awaited their arrival to Central. _

F----------------M---------------A

When the train finally reached Central, Ed and Winry gathered their belongings quickly and pulled on their backpacks. They stopped by the cargo train and picked up Den, who walked wobbly at first, obviously not used to riding trains.

"Winry, don't you think you should put Den on a leash?" Ed asked. "Of course not, Ed! Den always follows us when she needs to, you know that" Winry replied. "Yeah, but, that was in the small town of Resembol. Central is a big city where she could get lost" Ed explained.

"Hmm" Winry contemplated. "I guess you're right but, I don't have a leash" she told him. Ed sighed. "Great. And it's practically nighttime already, I doubt any of the stores are open" Ed said, slightly annoyed. "C'mon, I'm sure she'll follow us" Winry declared. "OK, but keep an eye on her nonetheless" Ed told her. Winry nodded.

The trio walked out of the train station into town. "We'll find a hotel to stay in for the night" Ed declared. "OK" Winry agreed. It was getting late so finding a hotel until morning would be a good idea; it would let them start fresh in the morning with full strength.

They continued walking into town, looking for a hotel. Den got a few stares because of her Automail arm but Winry and Ed brushed it off. Luckily for them, the first hotel they made it to allowed pets so they stayed there. Ed took the keys to their room and the three went to the second floor, where their room would be.

"204…205…Aha, 206" Ed said as he was walking in the hotels hallway and found their room. He used the key to open the door and allowed Winry and Den to enter before he did. He then closed the door behind him as he entered.

In the room were two queen size beds on either side of a small night desk. Den ran over and jumped on the bed on the right side of the desk, making herself comfortable. "That's your bed" Ed declared as he took off his book bag and placed it on the other bed, claiming it as his.

"I don't mind, Den always sleeps with me" Winry said nonchalantly as she walked over to her bed and pet Den gently, sitting down on the bed as well and taking off her backpack. Ed sat on his bed and stretched his arms in front of him a little. "That train ride was a little annoying, I hate staying still for so long" Ed told Winry.

"You don't like staying put, period!" Winry said humorously. "What? I'm an active guy; I like to move around" Ed said, crossing his arms scornfully. Winry smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to bed" Ed stated as he stood up, walked to the foot of his bed and stripped away his clothes until he was in his boxers. He folded his clothes neatly and placed then on the hotel room's dresser.

Winry suddenly cursed all men for being able take off their shirt without a problem and cursed Ed for having such a well built body. She would have to sleep uncomfortably in her clothes tonight considering she hadn't thought when she packed her clothes and didn't pack a nightgown. She shrugged, clearly annoyed. Ed looked over at her. "Winry?" Ed asked worriedly. "Huh?" Winry replied. "Something wrong?" Ed returned.

Winry sighed. "I'm going to have to sleep in my clothes" she stated quietly. Ed stared at her blankly for a moment and then chuckled. "What's so funny!?" Winry demanded angrily. "Sorry, I'm sorry" Ed apologized, still laughing.

Winry's eyes flared with some anger and she blushed. "That's not nice, Ed!" she said angrily. "I'm sorry, I'll stop now" Ed said, slowly stopping his laughter. "You can sleep with my shirt if you like" Ed offered. Winry's eyes widened a little and she blushed a little more. "Um…OK" she agreed.

Ed pulled out his tank top from his neat pile of folded clothes and held it. Winry stood up and took his shirt, shyly thanking Ed and walking into the bathroom to change. Ed walked over to his bed and stepped into bed. Winry came out, a little while later, dressed in Ed's black tank top and the short, small, boxer shorts she had underneath her pants.

Winry liked the way Ed's shirt felt on her; the material was soft cotton and it was tight but lose fitting at the same time. Ed looked at Winry and found himself staring. His shirt was hugging her in all the right places and just the fact that she was wearing _his _shirt felt nice too.

Winry walked out holding her clothes. She walked over to the dresser, folded her clothes and placed them next to Ed's. She then walked over to her bed and climbed into bed. Den had made herself nice and comfy at the foot of the bed already. Winry let her hair loose and ran her fingers though her hair before turning to Ed.

"Good night, Ed" she said softly. Ed shook his head and smiled nervously, trying to play off as if he hadn't just been gawking at her. "Yeah, good night" he replied. Winry then reached over, turned off the lamp that was on the night desk and three of them went to sleep.

F----------------M---------------A

The next morning, Winry was the first to flutter her eyes open and wake up. She let her eyes adjust to the light and slowly sat up in the bed. She stretched her arms in front of her and let out a yawn. She looked over at Den, who was still snoozing away, and then over at Ed to see his back was facing her and he was still asleep.

She stood up and walked over to him. "Oh, Ed" she said softly. The young Alchemist didn't stir. "Ed? Ed, wake up" she said. Ed shrugged, indicating he could hear her. "Ed, wake up, it's morning" Winry stated. "…Go away…" Ed mumbled as he buried his face into his pillow.

Winry chuckled quietly and then stood upright. _What to do, what to do?_ Winry asked herself. "C'mon, Ed, wake up" Winry tried talking to him again. She bent down and gently put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gingerly.

"Please wake up" Winry said. Ed, in response, shook his shoulder and looked up at her. "Why can't you just let me sleep?" he asked wearily. "I'd let you sleep, it's just that it's morning" Winry explained. Ed let out a breath and sat up in the bed. He then stretched his arms and yawned out loudly. He looked over at Winry with half lidded eyes and snorted tiredly. Winry stood upright, ruffled Ed's hair a bit and walked off to the dresser.

Ed shook his head after Winry ruffled his hair and glared at her but she didn't notice nor did she care. Winry grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Ed hissed out a breath, forcing a few strands of his hair to rise and then fall back in place.

Ed stepped out of bed and stretched a little more. He walked over to the rooms mirror and looked at himself. He closed his eyes shut and then opened them wide in an attempt to wake himself up a bit more.

He sat on Winry's bed next to Den and pet the dog gingerly behind her ear. Ed sat there a little while longer and soon Winry stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her clothes, holding Ed's shirt and her hair still wet slightly.

Winry walked up to Ed and handed him his tank top. Ed took it, stood up, grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower himself. Winry picked up her hair in a ponytail and sat down next to Den.

She pet the dog on the head gently in an attempt to wake her up. Den's eyes opened slowly but she soon cocked her head up and looked up at her awakener. Den yawned, got off the bed and shook wildly to wake up more. She then sat down on the floor and scratched herself behind her ear.

Winry smiled at her dogs plain actions. Winry looked around the hotel room, purely out of boredom. Ed, being the quick whip he is, got out of the shower after a few minutes, wearing only his pants and holding his shirt. His hair was wet and loose. Ed's eyes seemed a little more awake; the water must've woken him up.

He quickly grabbed a towel and used it to dry his hair as he walked over and sat down on his bed. "Want me to braid your hair?" Winry offered suddenly. Ed looked up at her curiously. "What?" he asked, apparently he hadn't been paying attention when Winry was speaking.

"I asked if you wanted me to braid your hair" Winry explained. "Oh…Sure, I guess" Ed answered finally. Winry stood up from her bed and walked over and sat down behind Ed on his bed. Winry took the towel from Ed and dried his hair a little more before she used her fingers to quickly comb through it and begin braiding it.

Winry quickly braided Ed's hair an Ed gave her the small band he used to tie it in place. Winry took it and securely tied the braid at the bottom where his braid ended. "There, all done" Winry declared as she finished.

"Thanks Winry" Ed said, quietly but gratefully. Winry got off Ed's bed and walked over to her backpack. Ed watched her for about two seconds and then pulled on his tank top. He grabbed his boots and jacket and pulled those on as well.

The two quickly got their belongings together and went downstairs, Den following of course. Ed payed for the room and the three left out to town.

"Ed, why did you need to come to Central?" Winry asked suddenly. "I need to get to HQ and tell Mustang I'm quitting" Ed replied. "Quitting? Why?" Winry asked. "If I stay with the military, I'll have to report every little thing I do, causing me to go slower at this whole thing than necessary. If I quit, I'll work in the shadows and waste less time telling the government what I'm up to" Ed explained.

Winry contemplated for a moment. "Oh, I get it but, what if you get caught doing something you're not supposed to?" Winry asked. "I won't" Ed replied determinedly. Soon, they made it to Central's Military Headquarters and walked in. Ed showed the officers at the front door his pocket watch, letting them know he was a State Alchemist and they let him, Winry, and Den in.

Once inside, Winry stayed close to Ed, as if to not get lost. "Winry?" a voice from behind said. The two blondes turned around simultaneously to see Shiezka. Winry smiled happily to see her friend. "Shiezka!" she said contently. The brunette offered a kind smile in return. "It's good to see you" Winry said.

"Good to see you too" Shiezka replied. "What are you two doing here anyway?" she asked. Before Winry could answer, Ed nudged her gently in the shoulder and falsely cleared his throat. Winry looked at him and then back at Shiezka. "Sorry, it's complicated, we have to go" Winry said apologetically. "Oh, OK, then I'll catch you later?" Shiezka asked. "Maybe, see ya" Winry replied before she, Ed, and Den walked off. Shiezka shrugged her shoulders and walked off in the opposite direction.

Winry continued following the young Alchemist and soon, they made it to their apparent destination. In front of them, stood two double doors. "You can stay out here if you like" Ed suggested. "No, I'll go in, I'll be quiet, don't worry" Winry reassured. Ed brought up his right arm and knocked on the doors in front of him.

Soon, the doors opened to a woman with blonde hair tied back with a clip and deep red eyes. "Oh, hello Edward" she said kindly. "Lieutenant Hawkeye" Ed said formally while pulling a quick salute. "Come in" Hawkeye, Riza, said, opening the door wider to let him in. "Thank you" Ed said casually as he entered. Winry looked up at Riza and awaited permission to enter.

Riza turned to the mechanic and gestured for her to come in. Winry walked in carefully with Den behind. She walked up behind Ed who had been looking back, waiting for her to come in. They walked up to the desk which stood a little further up with Colonel Mustang, Roy, sitting behind it.

"Colonel Mustang" Ed said formally again and saluting but holding his hand up until addressed. Winry looked at Ed's expression; pure seriousness was what she saw. Roy looked up from his paperwork. "Fullmetal" he said, slight annoyance in his voice. Ed put his hand down at his side. Roy looked over at Winry and smiled at her slightly.

"Ah, Miss Rockbell, I see Edward here must've taken my message seriously" Roy said to her amusedly. Winry smiled gently and nodded. Roy then stood up from his chair and walked up to Ed. "As for you, Fullmetal, I've a bone to pick with you" he stated angrily.

Ed gulped once but stood firm. "What the hell happened? I told you to go Lerisk to investigate the strange happenings, not attract attention and make the place worse than what it already was!" Roy said irately. "Sir, permission to speak?" Ed asked plainly. "Granted, and you had better have one _hell _of an explanation!" Roy replied.

"I found something that I could've used to my advantage. The only way to use it was to cause problems" Ed explained. "Advantage? What are you talking about now?" Roy asked. "Apparently, the Homunculus were hiding out in Lerisk…They picked a fight with me and soon afterwards left, I used one of them as sacrifice to get Al and me our bodies' back" Ed explained.

Roy's eyes widened for a moment and then his expression went back to seriousness. "So, I take it worked?" he asked. Ed gulped once and took in a breath.

"No sir…" Ed replied quietly.

"Then, where's Al?" Roy asked. Ed clenched his fist and trembled. "Dead" he replied finally. Riza's silent gasp could be heard from behind before the room fell silent. Winry looked down sadly and held her hands together.

"I see…Nonetheless, your personal feelings aside, I'm going to need a full report within the next few days" Roy told him quietly. "No you won't" Ed said quietly. "Excuse me?" Roy asked, slightly taken aback.

Ed pulled out his State Alchemist pocket watch and hung it in front of him. "As of now, anything _I _do will be done in the shadows…In other words, find yourself a new lackey, I quit!" Ed stated sternly as let the chain of his watch go and let it fall to the ground.

All of them watched as Ed turned on a heel, walked towards the doors and left. Roy bent down and picked up Ed's watch off the ground and held it. He cursed under a breath and then looked over at Winry.

"Miss Rockbell, I'm sure Edward will listen to you" he said. "Well, um…" Winry said quietly. "Tell Ed to keep this; he may need it" Roy said, tossing Winry Ed's pocket watch which she caught.

Winry looked down at the watch and then up at Roy. "Um…Of course…I'll be sure to tell him" Winry reassured before she turned around and walked out with Den behind her.

As soon as Winry left, Riza turned to Roy. "You do realize you've just given Edward the choice to do anything right under the military's nose, right?" she asked, trying to sound formal. "Of course…That kid deserves that much of a chance" Roy replied with a cocky grin, the one only he could pull off.

Winry walked out of Roy's office and looked both ways. To her left and her right all she saw were military officers. _Ed must be outside_ Winry supposed. She and Den then walked outside and, not surprisingly, there was Ed, leaning on a nearby tree.

"Ed!" Winry called out, the young Alchemist turned his head around and saw as Winry ran up to him. "Don't leave me like that!" Winry scolded. "Sorry" Ed apologized quietly. "Anyway, Roy told me to let you keep this. He said you might need it" Winry said as she hung the watch in front of him.

Ed eyed the thing curiously before taking it in his hand. "Need it? Why would I"—Ed stopped speaking as he began thinking of the possibilities, and advantages, of having the watch with him. "Never mind, let's just get going" he stated as he began walking.

Winry and Den followed him. "Ed?" Winry asked. "Yeah Win?" Ed replied. "Where are we going now?" Winry questioned.

"We'll be heading to Lerisk"

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **OK, the adventure is slowly coming into play, as you can see ;) Anyway, I'll continue writing, but, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames. Another thing, if any of you think I should make my chapters longer or shorter, please tell me so I may make an adjustment, thank you all! ;-)


	6. Train Ride

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **Pg—Pg-13 Due To Language and Violence in Later Chapters.

**A/N: **What can I say? Just read the story, I guess… XD

F----------------M---------------A

_Winry and Den followed him. "Ed?" Winry asked. "Yeah Win?" Ed replied. "Where are we going now?" Winry questioned._

"_We'll be heading to Lerisk"_

"Lerisk? You mean the town you were supposed to investigate?" Winry asked. "Yeah, maybe the Homunculi are still hanging around there" Ed replied. Winry nodded but said nothing. "Hungry?" Ed asked suddenly as he stopped walking and turned around to face Winry.

Winry looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, kinda" she replied. "I figured as much. C'mon, let's grab a bite to eat before we head out" Ed suggested. Winry nodded in agreement. The three of them continued walking and soon made it to a small restaurant with chairs and tables outside to eat.

Considering Den was with them, this restaurant was a good choice. Ed and Winry sat down at the first empty table they saw and Den sat down on the ground next to Winry. Some whispers were heard as some people looked at Den with her Automail paw.

"Well, someone doesn't know how to take care of their own dog" a whisper was heard from the table behind. Both Ed and Winry heard the rude comment but Winry took it a little harder. Ed looked up at Winry to see she had lowered her head sadly.

"Don't listen to them, Winry, they don't know what they're saying" Ed said, trying to sound comforting. Winry looked up at him and forced a small smile. "Thanks Ed" she whispered. Ed smiled slightly.

"I wonder if she even knows how to take care of her boyfriend" another whispered. Winry held back a gasp and hung her head once again. Ed's eyes widened and the he turned stern. Ed looked over his shoulder at the two girls who made the rude comments.

"Excuse me?" he called out to them. The two girls were about the same age as him. The two looked over at him. One had black hair and the other had blonde hair, both were wearing mini-skirts and tight t-shirts but with different colors.

"Oh, look, the protective boyfriend speaks up" the blonde girl said scornfully. The other laughed silently. "Not overprotective boyfriend, just a caring friend" Ed clarified. "I'm sure it doesn't matter" the black haired girl said suggestively.

"And I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you had a dog with a missing limb and have people talking about it, now would you?" Ed retorted. The two looked up at him and stayed silent. "And besides, my friend here is the best mechanic out there!" Ed said confidently.

"You're cute, blondie, but how would you know?" The blonde asked rudely. "Because" Ed began as he pulled up his right arm. "I wear her merchandise" he stated as he pulled his sleeve down to show his Automail arm.

The two girls gasped silently. "You insult her, you insult me. And insulting me _isn't_ a smart choice" Ed declared. The two girls stared at the shining arm for a moment before turning around to their food, embarrassed.

Ed fixed his sleeve and turned around towards Winry. The blonde mechanic was smiling happily at him. Ed raised a brow, confused. "Thank you" Winry mouthed gratefully. Ed smiled a little in return. "Don't worry about it" he whispered.

They soon ordered some food, ate, dropping a few scraps to Den as well who would walk up to each of them and look at them pleadingly, which worked pretty well. Ed and Winry had their share of laughs as well. When they finished, Ed payed the bill and the three walked off to the train station.

Before leaving, though, Den walked up to the girls who had made the comments earlier and scratched the blonde's leg gingerly. The girl looked down and shrieked back a little. "Get this _mutt _away"—"_ahem_" Ed cleared his throat falsely. The girl looked up at him as he crossed his arms irately.

"I mean…Uh" the girl stuttered. "C'mon Den" Ed said casually. The dog looked up at Ed and barked playfully as she ran over next to him. Ed, Winry, and Den then walked off.

"That really meant a lot to me, Ed…You know, what you did back there for me" Winry said as they were walking to the station. Ed stopped walking and turned to face her. "Winry, you're an Automail mechanic, and a great one at that! It's something you _should_ be proud of" Ed stated. "And anyone who makes fun of you is just a jerk who's jealous that they don't have a special talent to brag about" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Winry smiled up at him gratefully. "That means a lot coming from you" she said quietly. Ed smiled and continued walking. Winry and Den kept following until they reached the train station. Fortunately, this time Den was allowed to ride with them. The trio boarded and quickly made their way to a private booth. Ed and Winry took off their backpacks and sat on one side while Den made herself comfortable on the opposite side. After a few minutes, the train departed.

"Ed?" Winry asked. Ed looked at her to indicate she had his attention. "I want to learn more about Homunculus" Winry stated. "Homunculus? Why?" Ed asked curiously. "I want to know what we're up against so I don't get killed" Winry replied sternly.

"Oh…I knew that" Ed said quietly, looking away. "No you didn't" Winry told him. Ed shrugged, annoyed. "Anyway…What exactly what do you want to know?" he asked. "I don't know, anything you haven't already told me" Winry replied.

"Well…I guess I could tell you what I know about the remaining two that are left" Ed suggested. "I'll go with that" Winry agreed. "Well, the last time I faced them; there were only two besides the one I used for sacrifice. One was Envy and the other was Lust" Ed explained. Winry continued to listen diligently. Ed explained to Winry how each Homunculus acted, their fighting techniques, styles, the way they dressed, what they looked like, everything he could possibly remember about them

He also explained to her who Dante was. How she was working together with the Homunculus to gain the Philosopher's Stone for her desires as well.

"Let me see if I have this right" Winry said when he finished. "Dante wants the Philosopher's Stone in order to get herself a permanent body. Envy and Lust want it to become human, Envy is some cynical, obnoxious, ego-maniac who can turn into anything or anyone, and is also your hated enemy, and Lust is an alluring, bosomy woman who can kill you just by turning her fingers into sharp things that can cut strait through you?" she asked.

Ed nodded. "That's right. And they want me to create the Stone for them. They want to use me…and then murder me" Ed explained and then realized he shouldn't have. Winry's eyes flared with anger. "Ed!" she said angrily.

Ed looked at her and pulled out a nervous grin. Winry pulled her hand back and slapped him right across the face, causing him to look the other way, shocked. "Why don't you tell me these things!?" Winry demanded.

Ed continued to look away; the slap across the face shocked him badly. "Edward!" Winry said demandingly. Ed blinked a few times before shaking his head and placing a hand on his, now sore, cheek and gathered his thoughts coherently.

Ed looked at Winry heatedly. "What the hell was _that_ for!?" he demanded. "For never telling me anything!" Winry replied crossly. "I never wanted you involved!" Ed snapped, still rubbing his slightly red cheek. "Well, now you see what the consequence is! And be glad I didn't hit you with my wrench!" Winry told him as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Your wrench?" Ed asked curiously. "Of course, I have it in my book bag" Winry explained. Ed rubbed his cheek once more before realizing, he _was_ lucky Winry didn't pull out her wrench and hit him.

Ed scowled at her from the corner of his eye. "You hate me, don't you?" he asked quietly but irately. "Of course not, Ed, I'm just worried about your wellbeing. "Worried? About my wellbeing? You hit me on the daily basis every time I see you! How is _that_ being worried about my wellbeing!?" Ed demanded as he pulled his hand away from his healing cheek.

"It's not, it's punishing you for your stupidity" Winry replied, smiling playfully. Ed gave her an annoyed look and then sighed. "Well anyway" he said as he relaxed into the booth so he was leaning his back on the window and pulled one of his legs up and let the other sit lazily on the floor. "Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know…How long will it take for us to reach Lerisk?" Winry asked. Ed thought back for a moment. "Actually" he began. "We may get there tonight, at best" he replied as he pulled his hands behind his head.

Winry sighed, clearly upset about getting there late. "Great!" she complained quietly. "You have a book, keep yourself occupied" Ed suggested. "I don't really feel like reading" Winry stated. "Well, then you're on your own" Ed said. Winry looked over at him and leaned her head back.

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Winry had taken Ed's advice some time ago and began reading up on her book. She had been reading for some hours now and her eyelids were getting heavy. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Den who was lying down on the booth's seat, asleep. She then looked over at Ed. He was in the same position and was sleeping soundly as well. He hadn't stirred much so she suspected he hadn't had any bad dreams of Al, which was a good sign.

She silently took a deep breath and set it free. She closed her book and placed it back in her small white book bag that lay next to her. She absentmindedly looked out the window to see the Sun was preparing to set. She yawned tiredly.

_That's it; I have to get some sleep _she decided. She slid down to the floor and leaned her back on the bottom of the opposite booth, the one where Den lay. She pulled her leg up on the booth in front of her, under Ed's leg which was sitting on the seat but next to the knee of the leg that sat on the floor. She leaned her head on the train wall, closed her eyes and let sleepiness consume her.

An hour or so later, the train made a slowing down motion, causing Ed and Winry both to stir but before either could say something, the train stopped completely, making Ed fall off the seat he was lying on and land right on top of Winry. She had seen it coming so she turned her head away and braced herself for the impact. Ed turned his head as well but both ended up with their cheeks pushed together.

"What the hell happened?" Ed asked. "I don't know" Winry replied before realization came upon both of them that their faces were so close together and so were their bodies. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. Ed smiled nervously. "Sorry" he said tensely as he pulled his face away and shook his head a little.

He looked back at her to come to Winry face-to-face and their eyes had locked. They continued to stare at each other before realizing their current position. Ed's hands were on either side of Winry's hips, _on_ her hands. His left knee was right behind his hand while the other was between Winry's legs.

Even knowing this, they gazed into each other's eyes...Until the trains lights suddenly flickered off and some screams were heard throughout the train car. The two blondes looked overhead just as the red emergency lights turned on. They flinched back at each other but Ed had turned serious now. "I don't like this" he whispered sternly.

Winry gulped and gathered her thoughts rationally. "Me neither" she said in agreement as she pulled out one of her hands and clutched on to Ed's shirt. The Alchemist turned to her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "This is kinda creepy" Winry replied, holding Ed's shirt tighter, pulling him closer as well.

Ed tried to stand up but Winry pulled him back. Ed looked at her. "Winry, if you want to stand up, you're going to have to let me go" he stated. Winry looked at him pleadingly. "It's OK, Winry, I'm not going to leave you" Ed promised.

Winry nodded once and let go of Ed's shirt. Ed then carefully stood up and offered his hand to Winry. She took his hand gratefully and he helped her to her feet. Winry looked out the window and swallowed nervously at the view. The train had stopped in the middle of a very high bridge, a river flowing several hundred meters below. Just their luck.

Winry shuddered, scared. She felt two hands come upon her shoulders. She jumped at first contact but then turned around to see it was Ed. "Don't look down; it'll make this worse than what it already is" he told her, slowly pulling her away from the window.

Ed pulled his hands off of her shoulders and stepped in front of the sliding door. He pulled the door open, silently, and carefully peeked his head out the doorway. No one else had done the same, possibly too shocked by the whole thing to do so.

He turned back to Winry and gestured for her to come closer. She stepped up to him. "Leave Den here, we're going to go investigate" Ed told her. Winry nodded as they both stepped out of the booth completely, Winry closing the door behind her so Den wouldn't leave.

They walked down the narrow, dark, save red emergency lights, hallway up to the end, heading towards the engine car. Some people looked at them through their windows. Ed looked at the door in front of him and placed his hands on the handle. He pulled once and it opened carefully. He looked to the small platform ahead of him and carefully walked on it. He felt the small breezes that pass by and then looked through the window of the car ahead to see, apparently, guards posted at the exits of the train car, each holding rifles or two pistols.

"Ed, maybe it's engine trouble, we should leave it to the engineers" Winry suggested. "I doubt it's engine trouble, take a look for yourself" Ed told her as he pulled her in front of him and pointed ahead. Winry looked and her eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" Winry asked, looking back at Ed. "Well, we need to get to the engine car ahead" Ed explained. "How are we going to get there, though? It's not like they're going to let us just _waltz_ right through!" Winry replied. "What makes you think we're going through the passenger car?" Ed asked mischievously.

Winry looked at him curiously. "I know that look…And it's making me nervous" Winry said. Ed held the smile on his lips as he looked up to the roof of the next car over. Winry gulped as she saw the thing he was looking at. "You've done this before…haven't you?" Winry asked shakily.

"Well…yes" Ed replied. Winry shook her head and gathered all her courage; if she wanted to stay with Ed she needed to show she was strong-willed and brave as he was. "OK, let's do it!" she said, sounding a little more confident. Ed nodded and quietly stepped on the platform of the other train car, so the guards inside wouldn't hear him.

He stood, hiding, next to the small window and waited for Winry to cross with him. Winry took a deep breath and carefully stepped on as well. Ed grabbed on to the trains ladder that led up to the roof and climbed up, Winry did the same behind him.

Once on the roof, the two looked ahead of them to see the engine car was one car over. Ed looked over at Winry. "Ready?" he asked. "Let's go" Winry replied.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **OK, so a little fluffy at the beginning, but, hey, what can I say? Anyway, just so you know, I put this story in the Action/Adventure Genre for a reason; IT WILL HAVE LOTS OF ADVENTURE AND ACTION!!! Of course Romance as well but it's just so everybody knows. Everything will have a reason so don't worry ;) Well, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) I appreciate everything, I really do!


	7. Train Jacker's

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **Again, not much I can say just read the story.

F----------------M---------------A

_He stood, hiding, next to the small window and waited for Winry to cross with him. Winry took a deep breath and carefully stepped on as well. Ed grabbed on to the trains ladder that led up to the roof and climbed up, Winry did the same behind him. _

_Once on the roof, the two looked ahead of them to see the engine car was one car over. Ed looked over at Winry. "Ready?" he asked. "Let's go" Winry replied. _

Ed looked back ahead of him and carefully began walking. Winry followed his steps and did the same. The wind was blowing harshly. Considering how high up they were it did surprise not either of the two blondes.

They continued taking minor steps towards the engine car. Winry pulled her arm in front of her, an attempt to make her hair come in front of her face less. At about halfway across the train, she lost her footing and slipped, falling. Ed looked back at her helped her to her feet once more.

"You OK?" he asked. Winry nodded surely and they continued walking.

Unfortunately for them, though, Winry's fall was heard on the inside on the train. The four guards standing at each corner looked up and then back at each other. "I'll go check it out" the guard at the end, holding two pistols, said as he walked outside to the platform and climbed up to the roof.

When he reached the top, he was slightly surprised to see two teens, slowly making their way across the train's roof. "Hey!" he called out. The two blondes looked back simultaneously.

"Uh oh" Ed whispered.

"What the hell are you two doing up here!?" The guard demanded.

Winry went to reply but Ed stopped her. "Don't answer that! It's a rhetorical question" Ed told her. Winry raised a brow; now she _knew_ he had done something like this before.

"Either way, you two shouldn't be up here" the man said as he began walking up to them. Ed tensed up slightly. "A shorty like you could get hurt" he said as he slowly started towards his pistol holsters at his waist.

Ed's eyes flared up with hatred. "That's _it!_" he said as he began running up to the guard. "I am _not_ _short_!!!" Ed told him as he jumped up, folding his legs. Winry had seen him do something like this before, so she practically knew what he was about to do.

Once high enough in the air and close enough to the man, Ed outstretched his Automail leg and kicked the man right in the face. Ed bent his leg a little and pushed himself off. He then landed on his left hand and pushed himself up so he could land expertly on his legs.

The guard forced his head back into place and spit out some blood. "Why you sorry little shrimp!" the man complained angrily. "Quit callin' me small!" Ed demanded as he ran, once more, towards the man.

Ed pulled his Automail arm for a punch but the man saw it coming and grabbed Ed's fist in his left hand. Ed's eyes widened nervously. In one quick motion, the man pulled Ed's neck into his other hand and slowly lifted him off his feet. Ed held the man's hand in a desperate attempt to get free and not be strangled to death.

The guard squeezed his neck tighter and, with his free hand, pulled out his pistol, pointing it straight at the young blonde's head. Ed struggled to breathe and his eyes widened again.

"Any last words?" the man asked. Ed tried to get through his grasp but it was no use. Would this be how the great Fullmetal Alchemist died? At The hands of a train jacker's thug? And, was it Ed or were thing's beginning to spin?

Ed began to fall into unconsciousness until he heard an all too familiar sound of metal meeting skull. He looked down at the man to see a rather large bump on his head and a dazed look in his eyes. The man's grasp let go of Ed's neck slowly and both of them fell down.

The man had fainted but Ed knelt up, coughing and breathing heavily in an attempt to regain lost oxygen. He looked in front of him to see the culprit of the man's head injury. It was…a wrench. He then heard footsteps of someone running over to him. _Knowing my luck it's probably another thug_ Ed assumed. But instead of being grabbed, he felt a gentle hand on his back. He looked over to see, it was Winry.

"Win?" he asked, still coughing and breathing heavily. "Are you OK?" Winry asked worriedly. Ed let out a violent cough and spit. "Yeah…yeah, I think so" he replied quietly. "I thought…your wrench…was in…your bag" Ed said through breaths.

Winry smiled sweetly. "I lied" she replied. Ed cleared his throat and managed to catch his breath finally. "Thanks, I owe you…_big_" he told her. "Don't mention it" Winry insisted. Ed reached over, grabbed Winry's wrench and handed it to her.

Winry took it gratefully. Ed stood up and they continued walking towards the engine car.

Neither of the two blondes, though, noticed when the man Ed had just fought looked up at both of them from his place on the train's roof. He grabbed his pistol and threw it straight at Ed's head. The young blonde, dazed by the hit at first, soon fell to his knees and soon, the roof.

Winry quickly knelt down beside him. "Edward!" she called out. No response. Winry then became nervous as a shadow overcame her. She looked up to see, it was a very pissed off guard.

"EDWARD!!!" Winry screamed out…scared.

F----------------M---------------A

It took Ed about five minutes before he woke up. "Ah, damn it" he muttered as he put a hand to the back of his, slightly sore, head. He shook his head and looked around for Winry. No one. "Winry?" he asked. Nothing.

He stood up and looked around frantically. Then, it hit him. _The guard! He must've kidnapped her!_ He though nervously. Ed became angry now. "No" he said under a breath. "I won't let them hurt her…I made a promise" he said as he turned around towards the engine car ahead.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The guard had grabbed Winry and tied her ankles and wrists together with rope and was now on his way towards the engine car.

He opened the door and, inside, were two engineers on the floor, tied together and another man. "Sir, I found two teens on the train's roof, this is one of 'em" The guard holding Winry said. "And the other?" the man who stood in the engine car asked.

"Probably still on the roof, I knocked him out" the guard replied. "Very well, leave the girl here" the man inside told him. "Yes" the guard replied before throwing Winry on the ground in front of the man, apparently the one in charge on the train's jacking.

The guard then left back towards the passenger car.

The man walked up to Winry and knelt down in front of her. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was at least twenty years older than her, Winry suspected.

"What is someone like you doing up on the roof of a train? It could be dangerous" The man asked, fake concern in his voice. Winry replied by huffing out a breath of annoyance and looking away.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be friends?' the man asked. Winry didn't reply. "Hmm, I guess not" he said as he stood up and walked back to where he was standing. Winry looked up at him, glaring.

"Who do you think you are anyway?" Winry asked heatedly. "So, you finally decide to speak, eh? Well, my name is Kelle, I'm planning on jacking all the people on this train and then leaving them here to die, hope that's not a problem" he replied. Winry's eyes widened and then she became firm.

"My friend won't let you get away with this!" Winry said angrily. "Your friend? You mean the one my henchman knocked out? Please! He'll be out cold for a good while!" Kelle said, smirking. "You're lying!" Winry said, almost sadly.

"No, I'm not. The last time that man knocked somebody out, they were out for a few hours, which is just enough time for us to get our goods and leave all of you stranded here" Kelle told her. Winry's eyes widened and her head fell sadly.

A few minutes past before the door opened once again. Kelle turned around, thinking it may be another one of his henchmen but his eyes widened slightly at the sight of a blonde teen, some blood on his jacket, sleeves, face, shirt, and hands.

Kelle eyed him curiously but Winry smiled happily, even if he had blood on him. It was Ed. "Who the hell are you?" Kelle asked. The blonde didn't reply but glared at the man in front of him. Kelle looked over Ed's shoulders and looked out to the passenger train to see all his henchmen, tied in a mesh of metal in the canter of the floor. "What the hell did you do!?" Kelle demanded. "I'm stopping you and taking back my friend" Ed replied finally.

"Friend?" Kelle asked as he looked over at Winry and then back to Ed. "But…How? My guard told me he knocked you out cold!" Kelle said heatedly. "Didn't my friend tell you? I get hit over the head on the daily basis, I'm practically immune" Ed said playfully. Kelle's eyes flared angrily. "Fine! Then I'll have to take you out myself!" he said as he pulled out a pistol from a holster in his pocket and pointed it at Ed.

Ed yawned falsely and looked at the pistol no caringly. He then grinned mischievously, ran up to the man and pulled his Automail arm in front of the barrel of the gun, a trick he had done once or twice before.

"What the?" Kelle ked before realizing what was happening. He looked at Ed's hand. "Automail!?" he asked. "So, I see you've heard of it, but are you gutsy enough to shoot it?" Ed asked, holding the barrel securely in his hand.

Kelle thought for two seconds before smirking down at the young blonde before him. Ed raised a brow. Kelle pulled up a leg and kicked Ed fight in the stomach, causing him to take a few steps back.

Kelle ran over and picked up Winry around her waist, the gun pointed straight at her head. Ed looked up and took one step forward. "Nah ah ah" Kelle said. "Take one more step and I'll blow her brains out" he said. Ed's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"That's right, stay back" Kelle whispered. Winry huffed out a breath of annoyance. As hard as she could, she quickly elbowed Kelle in his stomach, causing him to take a few steps back and try to regain his breath.

Winry, due to the fact that her ankles were tied, fell on the floor once more. Ed took advantage and quickly used his Alchemy to make the train's wall trap Kelle against it. "What the hell!?" Kelle asked, puzzled. "It's called 'Alchemy' I'm sure you've heard of it" Ed said.

Kelle stared at him angrily. "You lost" Ed said triumphantly before using his Alchemy once more to create a tape of metal around Kelle's mouth to shut him up. Ed then made his way to the two engineers in the corner and untied them.

"Good job, kid!" one of the engineers exclaimed. Ed smiled brightly in response to his praise. "Yeah, small but powerful" the other engineer said jokingly. Ed looked at him, annoyed. "Don't call me small!" he demanded quietly.

"Ed!" Winry's voice was heard from behind. Ed turned on a heel and quickly knelt down beside her. "You're OK, right?" Ed asked. Winry smiled. "I'm fine, just get these things off of me" she told him. Ed nodded once and untied Winry's ankles. The mechanic sat up and Ed then began untying her wrists.

When he finished freeing her wrists, Winry let out a sigh of relief even though her wrists were still a little sore and red. "Thanks" she whispered. "We're even now" Ed told her. Winry looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right" she said cheerfully.

Ed looked over at the train engineers. "I'm guessing whenever we get somewhere; you're going to report these thugs, right?" Ed asked. One of the engineers smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Ed nodded once and turned back to Winry. "Let's go" he said. Winry nodded and the two stood up.

They walked out to the platform to walk out back to the passenger train. Ed crossed over and offered his hand out to Winry. She smiled and took his hand gratefully and he helped her cross. Without realizing it, they walked into the passenger car, hand in hand.

The train began moving, the normal lights returned, and they entered. Travelers on the inside praised Ed for saving them, even though he still had blood on him. Ed smiled and thanked the ones who had thanked him. Ed and Winry then left off to the next passenger train and walked up to their booth.

Ed opened the sliding door and let Winry in before himself. He then entered, closed the door, and sat down next to Winry. Den looked up at them from her spot on the booth but did nothing. "Well…That was _exhilarating_" Ed said, both sarcastically and playfully at once.

Winry laughed a little, causing Ed to smile at her. He loved hearing her laugh, especially if he caused it. Why? It was better than hearing her cry because of his stupid mistakes. Winry looked up at him and frowned. "What?" Ed asked worriedly. "You're still covered in blood" Winry stated.

Ed frowned and looked at his bangs, sleeves, and shirt. "Ah, man!" he complained. Winry only laughed a little more. "Don't you have extra clothes?" Winry asked. "Actually…yes, I do" Ed replied triumphantly. He quickly grabbed his back pack from where it lay on the ground and looked for his clothes within it. "Yes!" he said victoriously as he found the clothes. He stood up and walked out to find a bathroom to change, telling Winry he'd be right back before leaving.

Winry rolled her eyes and lie back on the booth. She closed her eyes, to relax a little, but sleepiness took over. Ed returned a while later. He opened the door, without realizing that Winry was asleep. "Well, Winry, I…" he stopped as he closed the door and turned around to see Winry's sleeping form on the booth. "Changed" he finished his original sentence and smiled slightly.

He was now wearing clean clothes, save his black jacket which he was holding, and was holding his dirty clothes in his other hand. He had also cleaned up his face and hands from the blood that was on them. Ed put away his blood covered clothes in his bag and pulled his clean jacket over Winry. "Night Winry" he whispered contently before sitting on the opposite booth to not bother the sleeping teen.

"Hmm, good night, Ed" Winry mumbled as she cuddled deeper with his jacket and held it tightly. Ed smiled and then yawned. He leaned his head in the window, closed his eyes, and fell asleep himself.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **So, was it OK? Did it have good action? I MUST know! Well, I don't HAVE to know but it would be nice if you told me with your reviews! So, please, be a good reader and R&R! Constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! ;) And don't worry, there much more Action/Adventure where that came from! Promise! (;


	8. Lerisk

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA in Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **:) I'm really glad all of you are enjoying my story! Well, what ya waiting for? The story is waiting…

F----------------M---------------A

_He was now wearing clean clothes, save his black jacket which he was holding, and was holding his dirty clothes in his other hand. He had also cleaned up his face and hands from the blood that was on them. Ed put away his blood covered clothes in his bag and pulled his clean jacket over Winry. "Night Winry" he whispered contently before sitting on the opposite booth to not bother the sleeping teen._

"_Hmm, good night, Ed" Winry mumbled as she cuddled deeper with his jacket and held it tightly. Ed smiled and then yawned. He leaned his head in the window, closed his eyes, and fell asleep himself._

F----------------M---------------A

Soon, both Ed and Winry stirred once more because the train was slowing down again. Gentler than the jacking but enough to make the two blondes wake up. Their eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light. Ed stretched his arms in front of him while Winry sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She looked over herself to see Ed's jacket upon her. She looked at it curiously before turning to Ed. "Ed?" she asked, still a little tired. "Yeah, Win?" Ed replied. "You let me sleep with your jacket?" Winry asked, smiling slightly.

Ed looked at his jacket and then back at Winry. "I didn't want you to get cold" he explained, smiling as well. "Thank you" Winry said gratefully as she collected the jacket and handed it back to Ed.

The Alchemist gently took his jacket and pulled it on. '_**First call for Lerisk, First call for Lerisk**_' the speakers called out. "Well, I guess this is our stop" Winry said as she grabbed her backpack, stood up, and woke up Den.

"C'mon Ed" Winry said. Ed looked up at her and nodded. He quickly grabbed his backpack and followed Winry out. While behind her on their way outside, Ed picked up the collar of his jacket and smelled it; it smelled like her.

Ed, Winry, and Den stepped off the train. To Winry's surprise, they were the only ones who had gotten off at this stop. Ed, on the other hand, adjusted his book bag straps and looked ahead sternly.

The air here was strange. It was still nighttime and it was foggy. Owls in the distance hooted, adding to the eerie atmosphere. Even the full moon above looked unsettling with some clouds that blocked it but still allowed its light to pass.

Winry gulped nervously and Den shrugged, frightened. "Let's go" Ed said and began walking. Winry eyed him curiously and sighed before following. Den, with her ears cocked down anxiously, followed behind the two blondes.

Winry didn't know how Ed was doing it, but he was walking upright and taking normal strides, almost confidently, as if he had done something like this a million times before. Winry, in contrast to her partner, was taking minor strides and was worried something would pop out from the trees surrounding them and attack.

She hated showing she was scared so Winry shook her head and took in a deep breath. She grabbed her wrench from her back pocket and held it as a precious weapon in her hand. It made her feel a little safer and confident.

She continued following Ed. Soon, they reached a small town, abandoned and with that eerie fog still there. The sound of a river and waterfall flowing somewhere nearby could be heard. Winry looked up to a large sign before the entrance. She tried reading the beat up sign but could only make out a few words.

_**Welc**__**ome**__** T**__**o Lerisk**_

_**The…T**__**o**__**w**__**n **__**of…**_

_**Po**__**pulation**___

The population was too old and beat to even be seen, and so was an apparent quote that was written in the middle.

Ed had noticed Winry's stop in front of the sign and walked back up to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly but look at him. "C'mon, we have to keep moving" he told her. Winry nodded and the trio continued into the town.

Winry looked up at the small, beat up houses. There were crows posted upon the roofs, looking like spies of the night. Den decided to see something that aroused her interest and walked off. Neither Ed nor Winry noticed.

The two continued walking until Ed outstretched his Automail hand, indicating Winry stop walking. The mechanic stopped and watched as Ed looked around without moving from his spot. It was practically silent. The creaking of the houses, the hooting from owls, and the crowing of crows was what could be heard.

Ed eyed the dark shadows around them. "Keep moving" he demanded quietly and he and Winry continued. _I could've sworn I saw something move…_Ed thought nervously. Winry wondered why Ed would make them stop but brushed it off.

The glow of the moon above shone a peculiar light on the houses, and everything else around them for that matter. They soon made it to the town's former square. In the center was a large fountain, the sculpture of a man riding a horse while it stood on two legs as a center piece for it.

Winry walked up to it and saw a small plaque which stood before the fountain. She brushed off some of the dirt to read what is said:

_**Our Founder**_

_This sculpture was made in dedication to our founder, Patrick Dredgers_

Ed walked up next to her and looked up at the fountain. He sighed and looked around. Once he found what he was looking for, he walked off and came back, holding a small bouquet of flowers, sadly dead, but they were what he was looking for.

Winry watched as Ed placed the small bunch of flowers on the plaque and looked up sadly at the sculpture before them. "Sorry Patrick…I destroyed your town, and now I'm back to probably make it worse…" Ed apologized.

Winry placed her hand on Ed's shoulder. He looked at her. "It's OK, Ed, you didn't mean to do it" she tried comforting. "Don't even try, Winry, 'cause it isn't going to work" Ed told her before walking off.

"Ed…" she said quietly. It began raining slightly. Ed glanced up but continued walking. Winry ran up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him under the shelter of a nearby house. "Why do you let yourself get wet?" she asked.

"I like walking it the rain; it relaxes me" he confessed. Winry shrugged. "We should keep moving" he told her. "Let's wait 'til the rain let's up" she replied. Ed sighed. "Fine" he said, leaning on the wall of the house behind them.

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence. Winry walked up to the front door of the house and ran her fingers on it. Her hand strayed down to the knob and she turned it. Not surprisingly, the door opened.

"Winry, what are you doing?" Ed asked as he looked up at her. "Investigating" Winry replied smartly as she walked, carefully, into the house. Ed rolled his eyes and followed her inside.

Once within the structure, the two blondes stepped cautiously and looked around. They left the front door open so some light could pour in. It was dark and messy with books scattered all across the floor. Ed picked up one of the books and studied it for a moment.

The title took him aback slightly.

_Medical Alchemic Procedures_ it said. "Hey, Win, check this out" Ed said and gestured for her to come over. Winry looked up at him and came to his side. "Look at this book" Ed told her. Winry stared the book curiously for a moment.

"Whoever lived here must've done medical Alchemy; he was probably the towns doctor or something" Ed explained. "Look for a name" Winry suggested. Ed opened the book and, on the bottom left corner of the first page, it read: _Property of Thomas Dredgers_

"Thomas Dredgers?" Winry asked. Ed looked back in his memories, to see if he knew any Alchemic doctors by that name or if he had met him the last time he was in Lerisk. Ed shook his head. "I don't remember anyone by that name, nor do I recall reading about him in any books" Ed told her as he closed the book.

"But, his last name, it's just like the name of the founder" Winry said. "Maybe they're related or something" she suggested. Ed's eyes widened and he gasped silently. "Ed?" Winry asked.

"Related, that's it!" he said. "Huh?" Winry asked curiously. "The last time I was here…" Ed began.

_**A Few Days Ago…**_

_Ed and Al walked into the small town of Lerisk. It was a slightly messy town but everyone seemed to be doing fine. There had been some strange happenings going on in this town and Ed, by orders of Roy Mustang, was sent to investigate. _

"_Welcome to Lerisk" a young man greeted. Ed looked to see the young man had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, at least ten years older than Ed. "Um, thanks" Ed replied. "I've never seen you two here, I figured you were new comers" the young man said. _

"_We are, I was sent by the military to investigate some apparent strange happenings that have been going on" Ed explained, showing the man his State Alchemist pocket watch. The man gasped slightly and grabbed Ed's arm. _

"_Come with me" he said. Ed nodded and he and Al followed the young man into his home. "My name is Thomas, I've lived here my entire life but, yes, lately I have been noticing strange things going on" the man stated._

"_My name is Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse" Ed introduced himself and his sibling. "The Elric brothers? I've heard much of you two, but, I'm sure you didn't come to speak of your past. As I said, I've lived here my entire life but now is when strange things have been happening" Thomas said. _

"_Then why haven't you left?" Ed asked. "Brother!" Al scolded. "What? I was just curious" the elder Elric said. "It's actually a good question" Thomas interjected. "You see, Edward, the people of this town are kind but, sadly, some of them need medical help, that's where I step in. I'm studying Alchemic medicines" Thomas stated. _

_Ed's eyes widened slightly. "So, you've only stayed so you can help the ones that need medical assistance?" Al asked. "That's one of the reasons, the other is that, I'm the most recent descendant of Lerisk's founder, my roots are here" Thomas said. _

_Ed and Al exchanged look and then turned back to Thomas. "We're willing to help in whatever way necessary to help you get this place together and stop the strange happenings" Ed insisted. _

"_No! You two should leave this place, it may get dangerous" Thomas warned. "That's what State Alchemist's are for; to be used as Human Weapons, I'm willing to help, no matter what" Ed continued. "I see" Thomas said, understandingly. _

"_If you truly wish to try and help, you may want to investigate an abandoned church that's on the outskirts of town; I've heard many strange rumors of that place" Thomas suggested. _

"_Thanks, we'll head there now" Ed said and Al and he left…_

"As a matter of fact, now that I think about it, this is his house" Ed finished. "So, you _did _meet him. When was the last you saw of him?" Winry asked. "I left for the abandoned church with Al, and that was it. I had gotten in the fight with the Homunculus and Dante and practically destroyed this town" Ed replied. "Then, how'd you do that whole transmutation thing to get your bodies back?" Winry asked.

"Al and I went back to the church thing 'cause the Homunculus had run off and we suspected they were there, which they were. We had weakened Gluttony and he stayed as Lust, Envy and Dante ran off…then we used him for sacrifice and…well, you know the rest" Ed replied sadly, remembering the unfortunate incident that occurred at the cathedral.

Ed took a deep breath and held it for a moment before silently letting it free. "Give me a few minutes, will ya?" he asked as he placed the book on a nearby shelf, walked off to a corner of the house, and leaned against the wall, his back facing Winry.

Ed put his forehead against the wall and put his hand on his left, former Automail, leg. He could feel his hand there, that's how he knew, it was there and it was real. He closed his eyes angrily for a moment. _I don't _**deserve**_ this leg! _He thought irately. _Why did Al have to die? Why couldn't The Gate take me?_ He asked himself. He clenched his fists tightly but continued to, emotionally, inflict pain on himself. He continued to slowly kill himself, allowing emotions within to eat away at him until there was little to nothing left.

Winry saw him clench his fists. She knew what he was doing to himself; she could practically read him like an open book at this point. She could feel the tears in her eyes begin to well up until she couldn't take it anymore. "How can you do this to yourself, Ed!?" she demanded sadly and angrily at once.

Ed opened his eyes and mumbled something under a breath. "What?" Winry asked. Ed's shoulder's tensed slightly and he looked at her sternly. "I do it to myself because I have nothing more to live for!" he replied finally.

Winry's eyes widened and she gasped sadly. It was silent for a moment before Winry broke the silence. "I can't believe you said that, Ed!" she cried as she ran out back to town. Ed's eyes widened, realizing what he had just told her.

"Winry, wait!" Ed called out as he ran out behind her. He ran out of the house to see Winry running…towards the abandoned church. It had stopped raining, both Ed and Winry were grateful so they wouldn't slip. "Winry, get back!" Ed called out as he continued to run after the blonde mechanic.

Winry continued running away from him. The farther she was from him, the better! She heard him fall behind her. She stopped quickly and looked back at him. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Winry, please!" he begged.

Winry took in a breath but closed her eyes and went on, her blonde hair whipping and tears streaming down her face. Ed shrugged and forced himself up. "Damn it!" he cursed as he continued running after her.

Soon, Winry made it to the deserted church. She walked up to its front doors but stopped there. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"Winry!" Ed's frantic voice could be heard from behind. Winry looked up and over her shoulder. _Could he have really caught up so quickly? _Winry asked herself. "Winry, you're OK!" Ed said, thankfully as he walked up and knelt down next to Winry.

"Get the hell away from me!" Winry demanded as she went to slap him but Ed caught her wrist. Winry's eyes widened at this. "Please, just hear me out!" Ed pleaded. Winry looked at him sternly. "You've got one minute, so talk fast!" she told him.

"OK, Winry, you know I didn't mean what I said back there, I wasn't thinking…I do that a lot when you happen to be around" he said softly. Winry's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" she asked. "I'm saying that I lo"—"Get the hell away from her!" another voice, sounding extremely familiar to Ed's, demanded from behind.

Winry looked to see…another Edward! And he was glaring at the Ed that was kneeling next to Winry. "_Two_ Ed's!?" Winry asked, surprised. The Ed that knelt next to Winry stood up and faced the new Ed that arrived.

"It's OK, Winry, I'll protect you!" he said as he went into fighting stance. Winry looked up at him from the ground and then over to the other Ed.

"Winry, don't listen to him! He's trying to con you! _I'm _the real Ed! _That's _Envy!" the new Ed stated, pointing at himself and then at the other Ed. "Envy!?" Winry asked, looking up at the Ed next to her.

"Me? I'm your best friend, Winry; _he's _the one trying to con you!" The Ed who stood next to Winry stated, pointing back at the other Ed. Winry was getting confused over the whole thing so she decided to define each Ed in the order that they came to her. The one that came first she would call 'the first Ed' and the second would be 'the second Ed'. "Agh!" The second Ed wailed angrily.

The second Ed began running towards the first Ed, pinned him to the ground a few feet away from Winry, and punched him with his Automail hand. The first Ed spit out some blood and did the same to the second Ed. The second was pushed back by the impact and was now lying on his back next to Winry. The first Ed quickly stood up and began running towards the second. The second Ed leaned completely on his back and used his legs to kick the first Ed in the stomach and force him a few feet away and cause his body to switch sides so he now lying on his stomach.

Winry!" the second Ed demanded as he turned towards the blonde mechanic. Winry looked at him, slightly taken aback. "Try to remember what I told you about the Homunculus in the train! About Envy!" The second Ed commanded. Winry looked at him curiously.

The second Ed turned to the first Ed and saw he was beginning to regain himself off the ground and then turned back to Winry.

"Do it NOW!!!"

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **WOO HOO! Another cliff hanger! I love these so much! Again, if you don't, too bad! Anyway, please, be a good reader and R&R! Constructive criticism, no flames, thanks! I hope you didn't get too confused over the whole 'Two Ed' thing and I hope my little 'the first Ed' and 'the second Ed' thing helped ;) Sorry for the angst earlier, I needed a way for the scenario to take place, so, you know!

Again, R&R, please, I really appreciate it! And, by the way, Patrick and Thomas Dredgers are names that I TOTALLY made up on my own! If you know of any well-known people or normal people by that name, I'm sorry but I have NEVER heard those names before in my life! So, I did not steal them from anything! Again, thank you! ;)


	9. Fight

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own FMA in Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—Pg-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **:-) I love when I write cliffhangers, I always get good reviews out of them XD Anyway, on with the story!

F----------------M---------------A

"_Winry!" the second Ed demanded as he turned towards the blonde mechanic. Winry looked at him, slightly taken aback. "Try to remember what I told you about the Homunculus in the train! About Envy!" The second Ed commanded. Winry looked at him curiously. _

_The second Ed turned to the first Ed and saw he was beginning to regain himself off the ground and then turned back to Winry._

"_Do it NOW!!!" _

Winry watched as the second Ed quickly stood up and took a few steps back as the first came to attack. Whether that Ed was the real one or not, she needed to remember what the real Ed told her in the train about Homunculus.

_OK, let's see, Envy: cynical, ego-maniac, obnoxious and can turn into anything or anyone _Winry listed all the things she could remember but nothing came to mind that could help. She looked up to see the twin Ed's still battling it out. She shook her head and kept trying.

The first Ed turned his arm into a hand-blade and grinned at the second evily. Ed eyes widened nervously as he took two steps back, only to meet the trunk of a tree. He looked over his shoulder at the trunk and then back at the first Ed.

The first Ed grinned and went in for an attack. The second Ed screamed and rolled away before the first Ed's blade could cut through his head. The first Ed, though unsuccessful with hitting the second Ed, got his blade stuck in the trees trunk.

The first Ed's eyes widened tensely and then he placed his foot on the tree and pulled in an attempt to pull the damn thing out. It was no use though. The second Ed grinned behind him and then punched the first Ed with his Automail once more.

The first Ed quickly regained himself and glared at the second. The first Ed pulled his arm out finally and turned to face the other Ed.

Winry looked up as the first Ed pulled his arm out of the tree and then, it hit her when she saw his blade. _That's it! Envy can transform _**himself**_ but he's still a Homunculus…which means…He can't do Alchemy on other objects around him!_ She thought happily.

"Ed!" she called out, which only resulted in getting twin stares from the two blondes. "Prove to me you're the real Ed by doing Alchemy that's not on your arm! Homunculus _can't do_ Alchemy!" she told them.

Both the first and second Ed's eyes widened; the first out of nervousness, the second out of realization. The two Ed's faced each other once more. The second Ed smiled triumphantly as the first stared in surprise but soon turned stern once more.

"This is where I shine" the second Ed whispered. But, before the second could put his hands together, the first quickly ran over and punched him in the jaw, the impact causing the second Ed to be thrown back and fall on the ground.

The second Ed leaned up on his elbows, spit out some blood, and tested his jaw. He looked up as the first Ed slowly walked over to him. The second Ed quickly knelt up and tried to clap his hands once more but failed when the first Ed kicked him in the side, causing him to be thrown back once more.

Winry watched sadly as the second Ed was being kicked around like an old rag doll. Even if she couldn't tell if he was the real one or not…it still hurt to see it happen.

The second Ed forced himself to kneel up and immediately put his hand at his side; that kick was powerful plus it was hit in the rib cage from the side; not a very pleasant hit. The first Ed slowly walked up to the second and grinned down at him.

"I'm not going to give you time to transmute" he whispered as he was getting closer. The second Ed glared at him and suddenly ignored the pain at his side. He waited until the first Ed was close enough and then swiped his left leg under the first Ed's legs, causing the first Ed to fall.

Before the first Ed could reach the ground, though, the second Ed clapped his hands together and quickly placed them on the ground, in turn causing the ground to transmute into a stone-spike which went straight through the first Ed's stomach. The first Ed's blood landed on the seconds face and arm which was blocking it. Ed watched as the first Ed's eyes went dark and blood slowly poured out the side of his lip.

The first Ed choked out small breaths before letting his body fall completely limp. The remaining Ed breathed heavily but gratefully. "Thank goodness" he breathed under a breath.

Winry watched as the first Ed's body went completely limp and then looked at the remaining Ed as he breathed heavily. She had seen him make the stone-spike so, she knew, he was the real Ed.

Ed suddenly looked over at her, smiled, and gave her the thumps up. Winry replied by smiling simply.

Ed gave her the thumps up and watched as she smiled in return but suddenly remembered the pain at his side. He quickly recoiled his hand to his side and let the rest of his body fall to the ground so he was lying on his side, hissing in a breath of pain.

"Edward!" Winry cried out worriedly as she stood up and quickly ran over to his aid. She knelt next to him and placed her hands on either side of him. "Ed, are you OK?" she asked fearfully. Ed opened one of his eyes and looked up at her.

"I'm fine, just really bad bruising" Ed replied roughly as he forced himself to sit up. "Bastard hits hard" he said as he sat up completely and looked up at Envy's, which still looked like Ed's, limp body.

Winry looked up as well and wished she hadn't. It wasn't the blood that soaked the stone-spike that scared her, of course not! She had gone through several Automail operations which were worse; blood was not the issue here. What scared her was the fact that the body looked like Ed. Even if it wasn't really him, it was scary to know what he _would_ look like if it were him and, again…it hurt.

She looked back at the real Ed. He had some blood on his cheek from the impact he gave Envy with the spike. "C'mon, now that we know that the Homunculi are here, we have to find Lust and Dante. Besides, who knows how long Envy will stay like that" Ed told Winry as he forced himself to stand up. Winry stood up next to him and hovered her hands over his shoulders, just in case he fell and she needed to catch him.

"It's OK, Win, I can walk on my own" Ed told her. Winry pulled her hands back and nodded. Ed held his injury once more before letting his arm go at his side. "C'mon" he said, sounding shaky but strong at once as he began walking. Winry followed him.

After taking only a few steps, they began hearing a menacing laugh behind them. Ed and Winry's eyes widened before sharply turning around to see what happened. The two blondes could see as Envy's, still looking like Ed's, body began to move.

"Did you really think one of your little spikes would keep me down, Edward?" Envy in Ed's voice as he moved his hands underneath him and pushed himself up and off the stone-spike. Winry gasped. Even though he had a rather large hole through his stomach, he was standing perfectly upright. The fake Ed turned and faced them, slowly walking towards them as well.

"C'mon, Win, I just want to be your _best_ friend" he said innocently as his stomach quickly regenerated itself so he looked fine, as if he had never even gotten in the fight. He offered his hand out in fake kindness.

Ed's possessiveness kicked in to high alert and he quickly stepped in front of Winry and outstretched his arms out, using his body to protect her. Envy stopped walking and looked at them curiously. "What's wrong, Winry? Don't you _want_ to be friends?" he asked.

"I'd never be friends with the likes of you!" Winry replied heatedly over Ed's shoulder. "But, Winry, I'd be the best friend you ever had! Certainly better than your so-called _best_ friend there" Envy continued.

"I'd actually appreciate you, and, _I _would never say those mean things he told you back in town" Envy went on. "Shut up!" Ed demanded suddenly through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sore spot" Envy said satisfyingly. "Oh well, if you won't listen to the truth" he said as he transformed himself back into his preferred form. Ed immediately went into fighting stance as Winry pulled out her wrench.

"Well, this is hardly fair" Envy said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked out to the trees next to them and whistled loudly. Ed and Winry flinched but looked out to where Envy was looking out to and, out of the trees, walked Lust. As usual, she had her hand on her hip while her other arm hung freely next to her.

"That's better" Envy said as he turned back to the two teens. Ed looked around for a moment and then back at Envy. "Where's Dante?" he asked. "Hm, she didn't want to get her hands dirty so she sent us to mess around with you" Envy explained.

Ed sighed. "Great" he muttered angrily. "What's wrong, Fullmetal, you don't like playing with us? Especially since your little mechanic is with you?" Envy asked innocently. Ed glared.

Winry glanced over at Lust and suddenly put herself in a fighting stance, facing her. Ed saw her through the corner of his eye. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered. "Trying to stay alive" Winry replied.

Envy suddenly yawned falsely. "I'm bored, c'mon, Ed, let's play a game, it's called 'Chase the shrimp'" he said enthusiastically. A vein popped. "I AM NOT A TINY, BOTTOM-DWELLING, ORGINISM WHO LIVES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA WHERE NO ONE CAN SEE HIM JUST 'CAUSE HE'S TOO SMALL!!!!!" Ed said heatedly and, as he finished, he began running to Envy and they engaged in another one of their infamous fights.

Winry watched as Ed ran off and then turned back to Lust. "It seems we should get better acquainted" Lust said in that always-alluring tone of voice she had. "Yes, I guess we should" Winry agreed.

Lust grinned lightly and pulled her hand out in front of her. In one second, her fingers quickly stretched out to sharp blades, just like Ed told her. Winry tensed slightly at the sight but swallowed the lump in her throat and prepared for a fight. She had seen Ed and Al spar before; she would try her best and hope she could stay alive.

She quickly began running towards the sin ahead of her. Lust swiped her arm and tried to get a hit but Winry jumped up in the air and threw her wrench straight at Lust's head. Lust whined at the first contact but looked back at the blonde mechanic just as she landed on her feet a few feet away.

"You little bitch!" Lust said angrily. Winry smiled triumphantly. _That was kinda fun_ she thought. Winry ran up to the sin confidently and they continued to fight.

F----------------M---------------A

Almost half an hour later, Winry learned why she heard a river and waterfall earlier. Why? Envy, Lust, Ed and her somehow took their little fight to the back of the church where there was a river, rapids sort of, which led down to a waterfall. They were all now on a cliff, several hundred feet above where ground sat below the cliff.

Their fighting had also gone differently. Ed and her would team up and fight both Homunculi every now and then, and then they would go solo again. Somewhere along the whole thing, they had switched opponents too. Winry was now facing Envy and Ed was a few feet away with Lust.

How Winry had survived Envy was a mystery to her! He had quick, swift movements and would do a great deal of aerial jumps and attacks. Winry was sure he left a few bruises and scratches on her but she ignored them.

Both Alchemist and mechanic were out of breath. Winry glanced over at Ed, who had a few scratches, undoubtedly from Lust's blade fingers, and he was trying to maintain his stance, just as was Winry. She turned back to Envy.

The two sins, unlike their adversaries, were a little tired but looked as if they could go for five more hours. Winry felt tired but, this whole thing was exhilarating to her; the thrill of being in battle felt…different. To know that her life was in danger and, yet, she was still alive felt exciting.

Nonetheless, as invigorating as it felt, Winry was the first to fall to her knees and look up at Envy. "So, can't go anymore?" Envy asked as he put his hands on his hips. Winry glared at him but managed a small shake of her head.

"Hey, Lust, how is Fullmetal shrimp doing?" Envy called out. Lust looked down at the boy. "Ed?" she asked. Ed fell, unwillingly, to his knees and shook his head. "No…that's…as far…as I go" he replied through breaths.

"Well, looks like we've tired them out" Lust stated. "Aww, that's no fun" Envy complained. Ed and Winry managed to catch their breaths but still remained on the ground; they were still tired. Suddenly, some rustling came from the trees behind them. When Ed looked up, he could only scowl.

"Oh, hey Dante" Envy said nonchalantly. "Hello Envy, Lust" Dante greeted kindly. "I see you took care of Fullmetal" she said as she looked at the young Alchemist. Ed continued to glare at her. Dante then looked over at Winry and looked at her curiously. "Who's that?" she asked.

"The girl? She's a friend of Edward; his Automail mechanic to be exact. Her name is Winry" Envy replied. Dante down at her questionably once more before she began walking up to Winry.

"Get away from her, Dante!" Ed demanded as he was about to stand up but stopped when one of Lust's blade fingers shot out and blocked itself in front of him. Ed eyed the blade and looked up at Lust, who was grinning. "You're not going anywhere" she stated. Ed gritted his teeth and watched Dante diligently.

Winry looked up at the woman, apparently, known as Dante. The woman knelt down in front of Winry and smiled warmly, but Winry didn't buy it. "Hm, not many mechanics I've seen are this young or this attractive" Dante pointed out.

Winry stared at Dante curiously. "It was a compliment, you should thank me" Dante told her. Winry huffed out a breath and looked away, annoyed. "Hm, not so strong on the manners though" Dante said as she stood up. "Hmph!" Winry complained.

Dante then turned to Lust. "Let him go" she demanded. Lust looked down at Ed and then nodded before she retracted her finger. Ed stared at Dante before quickly running over to Winry. Dante smiled and then gestured for Envy to come, which he did.

"What?" he whispered so only Dante and he could hear. "Throw them in the river, and make sure they go down that waterfall" Dante replied in the same hushed tone. "But, what if"—"Trust me" Dante cut Envy off. "Ed won't die so easily, just do what I told you, we're going to keep toying with him for a while" she explained before she walked off from where she came.

Envy nodded once and turned back to the two blondes. He walked up to them and smiled devilishly. Ed took defensive action and quickly sat in front of Winry defensively. Envy chuckled once before pulling his leg back, Ed pulled his arms in front of him, and Envy kicked as hard as he could.

The blow caused Ed and Winry to land in the river. The current pulled them to the center and they popped their heads out of the water, gasping for air. The two looked forward to see the current was pulling them towards the waterfall.

Winry screeched and grabbed onto Ed's shirt. Ed pulled his Automail arm around her waist and looked for a way to get out. Ahead, he saw the top of a rock sticking out of the water and smiled victoriously.

As soon as they were close enough, Ed quickly used his free, flesh, hand to grab the rock and hold on for dear life. He grinned but it quickly faded as he saw Envy walking over. The sin turned his arm into a whip-like arm and whipped Ed's hand from where it hold on, causing the Elric to let go and scream slightly at the pain.

The current continued to pull them. Ed held his bleeding hand underwater and gave Envy one final glare…before suddenly being pulled down and, soon, everything went black.

F----------------M---------------A

Ed popped his head out of the water, gasping for air. There was a terrible pain that shot through his entire body, mostly his side, but he ignored it. He looked down to see some blood surrounding him so he hastily swam to shore.

He walked on all four's until most of his body was out of the water. He could feel his arms and legs shaking as he breathed desperately to regain his lost breath. His arms and legs lost their steadiness completely and he collapsed. Once completely on the ground, he closed his eyes and passed out.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **YAY! Another cliffhanger! I know some of you are ticked because I do that but, trust me, I update fast, many of you know this! ;) Chapter 10 will be up in one or two days so please, be patient and continue reading! PLEASE! And, by the way, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thank you!

Another thing, sorry if Envy, Lust, and Dante are a little OOC; I'm not used to using them in my stories so, please, tell me if I did OK with them! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you, again!


	10. Forest

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 10**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA in Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **Aw, c'mon, I don't wanna spoil this chapter! Go ahead, read! XD

F----------------M---------------A

_Ed popped his head out of the water, gasping for air. There was a terrible pain that shot through his entire body, mostly his side, but he ignored it. He looked down to see some blood surrounding him so he hastily swam to shore. _

_He walked on all four's until most of his body was out of the water. He could feel his arms and legs shaking as he breathed desperately to regain his lost breath. His arms and legs lost their steadiness completely and he collapsed. Once completely on the ground, he closed his eyes and passed out._

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Ed's eyes slowly opened. He winced when he felt the sting of the Sun's light but soon adjusted to it. He forced himself up so he was kneeling down and looked at himself. The grass he was just lying on was stained with his crimson blood. His eyes widened slightly and looked down at his chest. His tank top was ripped violently at his side and across his stomach and blood was pouring, slowly but steadily, at his side.

He pulled his Automail to cover it but quickly withdrew his arm at the contact back as the pain was too much. He pulled his Automail in front of his face and noticed, it had blood as well. "What the?" he muttered as he looked down at his side and saw a rather large gash, undoubtedly from a rock or more he must've hit on his way down the waterfall. "Fuck" he cursed under a breath angrily.

He then pulled his flesh hand in front of his face as well. On the back was a deep wound, certainly from Envy's little whip-arm attack at the last minute. He turned it over and investigated the palm to see it was covered in blood and several small cuts.

He sighed heavily. His arm was also in terrible pain and he was pretty sure both his legs were covered in gashes as well. He reached up and touched his face but the contact made him flinch. His left cheek had a long scratch across it while his right eye had a scratch that started at his forehead and ended down at his cheek. There was also a fierce scrape at the left side of his forehead, all wounds, nonetheless, caused blood to pour down his face and neck.

The wounds hurt badly, but, they weren't the first thing on Ed's mind right now. _Where's Winry?_ He thought as he looked around. He frowned when he saw she wasn't on either side of the area of the river he was currently sitting by.

Ed pulled up his right leg, causing him to hiss in a breath, but forced himself to stand up anyway. His legs fumbled at first but he regained his balance and pulled his hand to his sore side. He looked down at his legs, seeing his pants were ripped slightly along the sides and on his thighs and calves. He then looked ahead at the river which continued on. He moved one leg forward, winced, but forced his other leg to move as well and soon, he was walking. Slowly, but walking nevertheless.

Ed continued walking through the forest next to the river, searching for a sign of Winry's body. Each step was a mission to accomplish so he was hoping he'd find her soon. After a few minutes, he finally saw something ahead. On the other side of the flowing river, on the shore, he could see a body wearing a white tank top and black pants, their legs still slightly in the water.

_Winry!_ Ed thought urgently. He quickened his pace slightly and walked until he was in front of her across the river though. He looked down at the water and then back at Winry's body. He slowly stepped in, the cool water stinging the injuries on his legs but he continued, ignoring it. Soon, being waist-high in water, he looked back to see he was leaving a slight trail of blood behind him. He shrugged and continued until he reached the other side where Winry was.

He figured she was unconscious because she didn't stir when his shadow came over her. He forced himself to kneel down next to her and then overlooked her body, looking for any bad injuries. After a quick survey, Ed concluded that she was in better shape than him. She had several scrapes and scratches along her legs, a few gashes in her stomach and a couple of cuts on her face and forehead but she looked like she could walk easier than he could.

Ed felt bad seeing Winry covered in blood but, even he had to admit, that fall was pretty bad. He then looked down at her face; she looked peaceful, although slightly covered in blood. "Win? Winry, it's me, Ed" he said hoarsely.

Winry didn't wake up. "Winry, wake up" he said roughly again. Her eyes struggled but she soon fluttered her eyes open and looked up at her awakener. "Ed?" she whispered huskily. "Yeah, Win, it's me" Ed replied, almost smiling.

Winry forced herself so she was sitting up next to him. "Don't try too hard" Ed warned fearfully. "I'll be fine" she told him a she sat up completely and faced him. Their eyes locked. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes before Ed turned his gaze away and lowered his head shamefully.

"Ed, what happened to you?" Winry asked worriedly. "I must've taken the most damage, it's nothing" Ed replied quietly, trying not to make Winry worry. It didn't work. Winry looked at Ed's torn clothes and saw the blood at his side.

"You call that _nothing_!?" she demanded angrily, indicating his entire body. "I'm fine, Winry, honestly. I walked over here, didn't I?" he asked. Winry sighed. "What if something had happened to you!?" she demanded. "Winry, it's nothing! Don't worry about it" Ed replied.

Winry shrugged and crossed her arms irately. "Jerk" she muttered angrily. Ed sighed and looked over his shoulder back at the top of the waterfall. No Homunculi and no Dante. "C'mon, we might as well find a place to rest up; I sure as hell can't do shit in this condition" he said as he turned back to Winry.

Winry looked at him and nodded. She helped him to his feet and pulled his flesh arm around her neck, to help him walk. She held his arm with one hand and put the other, gently, around his waist. "Thanks Win" Ed said silently.

Winry helped him walk for a few steps before her face suddenly turned stern and she stopped walking. She looked at Ed angrily which only resulted in Ed raising a brow at her. "What?" he asked curiously.

Winry let go of Ed's waist and his arm, causing him to fall to the ground, whining in pain. Ed hissed in a breath and tried to kneel up but failed and fell back down. "Agh! Damn it, Winry, what the hell!?" he demanded as he looked up at her heatedly.

"Why the hell should I help you!?" Winry replied furiously. "What about you not having anything left to live for!? You should be able to do fine on your own!" she told him a she crossed her arms and turned around.

Ed's eyes widened as he looked up at her from the ground. "Winry, I"—"No, Ed, I don't want to hear it!" Winry cut him off, irately facing him once more. "I'm tired of hearing your whole life means nothing just because you think Al died! You made a promise…and you broke it" she told him sadly. _Promise?_ Ed asked himself before he remembered what happened in the house back in Resembol.

_You have my word as an Alchemist, I'll try to move on_ he remembered his exact words. "Winry, I-I" he stuttered. "No, Ed, you can just help yourself!" Winry told him as she turned around fiercely and began walking away.

"Winry!? Ugh, damn…" Ed said sadly. He forced himself to his knees and pulled his Automail hand to his bloody, sore side. He hissed in pain but managed. He pulled up one leg, winced, and managed to stand up. He let his flesh arm hang limply at his side and followed Winry.

They walked in uncomfortable silence. Ed took minor steps whereas Winry was walking strongly ahead, wincing every now and then, but definitely walking stronger than Ed.

Ed hadn't meant what he had told her but…he _did_ say it…regretfully. He tried talking to her; maybe he could _try_ and redeem himself.

"Winry?"

Silence.

"Winry?"

Silence.

"Winry?"—"What, Ed!?" Winry demanded as she turned around fiercely and faced him angrily. Ed took a step back. "Um…Never mind" he said nervously. Winry rolled her eyes and continued walking, annoyed.

Ed continued walking behind her. He knew all too well what he needed to do to make so Winry didn't hate him anymore. He needed to swallow his pride and apologize to her. He took a deep breath and let it out silently.

He wouldn't go right up to her, tough. He looked to the trees at his side and smiled. He shuffled over and got something from the forest floor and then walked up to Winry.

"Winry?" he asked softly. The mechanic sighed. "What now, E"—she stopped completely as she turned around and came face-to-face with, not Ed's pleading golden eyes, but with a small rosebud.

She eyed it curiously and then looked up at Ed, who was smiling softly but his eyes were still desperate. His Automail was still covering the injury at his side but he was giving her the rose with his free hand.

Winry looked down at the small flower and gently took it in her hand as Ed carefully let it go. Once the rose was in her hand, she looked at Ed, waiting for an explanation. "Winry…You don't have to say anything but, please, I just want you to listen" Ed began. Winry listened attentively.

"OK, here it goes…Winry, I…I'm sorry I said what I said up there, I didn't…I didn't mean it. I-I wasn't thinking and it just…slipped" he told her. Winry's eyes softened slightly. Ed continued. "But…that's not an excuse for it…I never should've said it because" he paused for a moment, looking for the right words. Winry waited patiently; she knew Ed wasn't the type to go right out and apologize so she knew this must've been difficult for him.

"I never should've said it" Ed said. "Because…I've still got you to live for as a best friend and, that's what you are; my best friend, and I know I don't exactly act like the best friend I should be but" he stopped and looked to the river next to them. "But, I am and…I shouldn't take that for granted because…I couldn't ask for a better friend" he whispered.

Winry's eyes widened slightly. "So, please, can you…forgive me?" Ed asked as he looked at her pleadingly, smiling. Winry looked down at the rose in her hand. "Ed, I…" she whispered, not entirely sure of what to say.

Ed's smile faded. "Oh…I see" he said sadly. "Well…" he said but sighed. "Forget it" he whispered as he continued, slowly, walking past Winry, the pain of his breaking heart quickly replacing that of his entire body.

"Edward, wait" Winry said as she quickly turned around and met Ed's back. In a quick motion, she grabbed his limp arm and pulled him in front of her. Ed complained at the pain of the contact but allowed himself to be pulled into her view.

Their eyes locked for a second time and they gazed into each other, as if the answers to all their problems lay within their eyes. Azure and Gold, in one peaceful meeting of serenity; for that one moment, the whole world seemed to stop. All that could be heard was the subtle chirping of birds and the soft flowing of the river next to them.

Winry stepped closer and quickly wrapped her arms around Ed's neck. The Alchemist was in pain but ignored it; the hug seemed to cloud his mind. "Win?" he asked quietly. "Edward, of course I forgive you" she told him as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Ed's eyes widened slightly and he then smiled. "Thank you, Winry…for everything" he whispered softly. Winry held him a little tighter and breathed in his scent of blood and river water. "You're welcome" she said quietly but happily.

After a short pause, Ed swallowed and cleared his throat before he gently pulled away and faced the other way. "I guess…we should someplace to rest" he said, blushing slightly. Winry smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right" she agreed.

She walked up next to him and gently grabbed his flesh arm. "Besides, we have to fix you up" she told him. Ed cocked his head sideways. Winry rolled her eyes and gently continued walking, back in the direction of the waterfall, his arm still interlocked with hers. Ed followed, not really having much of a choice.

Soon they found a nice, shady spot next to the river and decided to set up there for the night. Ed sat down immediately and rested. Winry turned to him and smiled. "So, I guess I'm doing all the work, huh?" she asked as she looked down at him.

Ed looked up at her. "Sorry" he apologized as he went to stand up but Winry stopped him. "Rest" she told him. "I'll go find some wood for a fire" she insisted. Ed sighed and nodded in agreement. Winry then walked off into the trees in search of firewood.

The blonde mechanic returned a few minutes later, holding the firewood she said she would find. She looked to see Ed was now lying on his back, eyes closed and breathing steadily. She rolled he eyes and walked up next to him. He had his flesh hand on his stomach while his other was next to his head. He wasn't asleep, she could tell.

She dropped the firewood away from him but the sound was loud enough for him to open his eyes and look up at Winry. "I was trying to sleep" he told her as he sat up carefully. "Well, you can't" Winry replied.

Ed raised a brow. "Why?" he asked. "Because" Winry replied. "_You_ have to start the fire and then I'm going to go fishing and get us some food" she told him. "Oh" Ed said quietly. He forced himself to his knees so he was in front of the firewood and put them atop each other so he could ignite them properly. After that, he looked at Winry.

"You should get the food first; we won't have to look for more firewood later" he explained. "Hmm, good idea" Winry agreed. "Winry?" Ed asked suddenly. "Yeah, Ed?" Winry replied as she looked at him.

"How do you plan to catch fish without a fishing pole?" Ed asked. Winry's eyes widened and she looked at him, smiling. "You spent a month on an island and had to fend for yourself, yes?" she asked. Ed looked back in his memories and realized she was indicating to when he had gone to his teacher's, Izumi, when he was younger. "Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Well, what did you do for food?" Winry asked. "Well" Ed said. "Me and Al would sharpen up some sticks and use them as spears to kill the fish and eat them" he replied. "Well, if that's case, can't you transmute a spear and I'll take it and go fishing?" Winry asked.

Ed nodded. "Sure, just let me stand up" he told her as he began to force himself to his feet. Winry quickly went and helped him. Once on his feet, he tried to stand erectly and ignored some of the pain his body was enduring.

He clapped his hands together, disregarding the pain of his flesh hand, and managed to kneel down and place his Automail palm on the ground. Once the blue light formed around his hand, he slowly forced himself to his feet as a pole formed under his hand.

Once completely on his feet, the spear had formed entirely. The blue glow disappeared and Ed quickly grabbed the long handle of the weapon and turned it over to the blade was pointing upward. "Here" he said as he handed it to Winry.

Winry looked at it for a moment before carefully taking it in her hand. It was surprisingly lightweight and its handle was rough so that the holder would not lose their grip. She looked up at the blade; a small tail of a dragon wrapped itself around the pole which soon led up to two dragon wings on either side of the pole just before the blade formed.

"Win" Ed said suddenly. Winry looked down from the blade to Ed. "Yeah?' she asked. "Fish around here so I can watch you and _be careful_, that blade is sharp and you could get hurt with it" Ed told her.

Winry smiled confidently. "Please, Ed, remember who you're talking to! I'll be careful" she said. Ed rolled his eyes and sat back down on the ground. "I'm just telling you; be careful" he said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just stay there and watch me, 'K?" Winry asked as she took off her boots and walked up to the water. Ed shrugged and watched.

Winry carefully walked into the water until it reached her knees and pulled the spear so the blade was facing downward. "Winry" Ed called out. Winry looked over her shoulder. "Keep your stance firm and don't move! Don't go to the fish; let the fish come to you!" Ed told her. Winry nodded and turned back to the task at hand.

Winry stood perfectly still, waiting for the fish to come to her. She made herself part of the water.

She saw a fish at least two feet away from her leg and stood quietly for a moment. She then placed both hands firmly on the handle, pulled back, and fiercely pushed down to the direction of where the fish was.

She looked at it for a moment and smiled when she saw blood beginning to form. She pulled the spears blade out and saw she had indeed hit the fish. It was a big trout; big enough to easily be shared by the two teens.

Winry looked at Ed, smiling. "Trout?" she asked humorously. Ed replied with a kind smile. Winry walked out of the water and up to him. "Didn't think I'd get one on the first try, huh?" she asked playfully. "Honestly…no" Ed replied truthfully as he looked away, smiling amusingly.

"Hmph! Just for that, I shouldn't let you eat the darn thing" Winry told him. Ed looked up at her. "Aw, c'mon, Winry, you asked and I answered, what's wrong with that?" he asked playfully. Winry smiled down at him.

"I was kidding" Winry told him. Ed shrugged his shoulders. "When it comes to food, I get desperate" he told her. Winry laughed a little at that. "Just make the fire so we can eat" she said. Ed nodded in agreement and knelt in front of the pile of firewood.

He clapped his hands together and placed them next to the heap. In less than a few seconds, it quickly lit ablaze. Ed sat back down a few feet away and looked at Winry. "There" he said. Winry walked off for a moment and came back with a small stick.

She removed the fish from the blade of the spear and stuck it on the stick. She knelt down in front of the fire and stuck the stick in the ground before the fire, letting it cook. She then sat back next to Ed.

"We still have to cover your injuries" she told him. "And how do you expect to do that? It's not like we packed any bandages or anything" Ed replied. "_You're _the Alchemist here! Can't you transmute some using some of the leaves or something?" Winry asked.

Ed's eyes widened and he looked over at her. "That's…actually not a bad idea" he agreed. "Really?" Winry asked curiously. "Yeah, the law of Equivalent Exchange would most likely let me do it" Ed explained.

"Hmm, well, what do you need?" Winry asked. Ed overlooked himself and contemplated for a moment and then looked at Winry. "Well, considering how many injuries you and I have put together…_a lot_ of leaves" he replied scratching the back of his head. "Well, the fish won't be done for a while, I'll go find some" Winry insisted.

"Want me to make you a bucket or something so you can carry it in?" Ed asked. "Sure, it would help me bring more at a time" Winry replied. Ed transmuted a medium-sized pail out of the ground and handed it to her. Winry took it and walked off into the forest.

Ed turned back to the flames and contemplated. He remembered when Al and he had to stay an entire month on that God forsaken island their teacher had abandoned them on. '_All is one and one is all_' he remembered and suddenly held his Automail tightly.

_If we had listened to that damn law, Al never would've died and I wouldn't be in this forest_ he thought sadly. He sighed and hugged his knees. He stared into the blazing fire and awaited Winry's return.

F----------------M---------------A

After a good ten minutes, Winry had returned twice with the pail full of leaves, she was on her third trip and was on her way to returning to their setup. She walked through and saw Ed gazing into the fire, something he had been doing ever since Winry left for the first pail of leaves.

Next to Ed sat the pile of leaves Winry had collected. "Ed?" Winry asked. The blonde Alchemist shrugged but didn't look at her. "I'm pretty sure I'm done" Winry told him as she dumped the latest pail of leaves on the pile. Ed looked at the pile and then up at Winry.

"OK" he said before clapping his hands together, placing his palms on the ground and turning the pile into a neat, roll of bandage tape. "Weirdest. Transmutation. _Ever!_" Ed declared as he finished. "Oh, please, I'm sure you've done weirder" Winry told him.

Ed looked back in his memories and nodded. "You're right, I _have _done weirder" he stated. Winry rolled her eyes. "I'm going to patch you up first" she told him. Ed shrugged and looked back at the fire.

"You're, uh, going to have to take off your shirt" Winry said nervously. "Excuse me?" Ed asked as he looked back at her. "Your clothes from your waist up must come off" Winry said, trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible.

Ed blushed and looked at the ground. "Um…OK" he said as he, carefully, pulled off his jacket and tank top, placing them next to him. He said nothing and waited for Winry to start.

Winry swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed Ed tank top. She folded it into a square, walked over to the river and wet his shirt. "What are you doing?" Ed asked. Winry pulled his shirt out of the water and squeezed it to get some of the water out. "I'm going to use your shirt as a towel to clean off the blood from your body" she explained as she crawled up next to him.

"Look at me so I can clean up your face" she told him. Ed faced her. "Be gentle; it kinda hurts" he requested. "Don't be a baby, Ed" Winry replied sarcastically. Ed glared for a moment. Winry pulled his black folded shirt up to his face. Ed backed up his face a bit, afraid the contact would hurt.

"Oh, please, Ed, stay still! I'll be careful!" Winry complained. She pulled it up to the scratch on his left cheek and gently placed it there, causing Ed to wince slightly. "Just hold still" Winry said softly. She continued to gently run his shirt over his body, cleaning up all the, now dry, blood off of him.

Soon, she had reached his chest and was blushing furiously, but tried not to show it. Although painful, Ed seemed to be enjoying having Winry run her fingers over his chest. Soon, Winry reached the one wound she thought she'd never get to; the large gash at his side. She sighed heavily and braced herself for the scolding from Ed she would most likely receive.

She bit her lower lip and, gently, placed his shirt on his wound. The cool contact must've been too much for the poor Alchemist because he immediately pulled away and pulled his arm to the gash. "Damn it!!" he cursed angrily as his eyes tightened closed.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" Winry apologized. Ed hissed in a breath and let it out. "_Warn _me _before _you touch a sore spot!" he demanded. "Well, _excuse me_ for thinking you could handle it!" Winry retorted. "Ugh, just forget it, I'm not in the mood to argue" Ed said as he sat back where he originally was. "Fine!" Winry replied. "Fine!" Ed snapped and then let out a breath.

Ed braced himself and Winry continued washing the terrible scrape. Soon, she finished and asked that Ed pass her the roll of tape bandage, which he did. She quickly unrolled it and gently began wrapping it around his waist. He winced at the pressure of it but held it in.

His blood soaked through the material. Once Winry finished she ripped off the end and tucked it in the bandage. She then began wrapping some tape around his arm to cover other injuries and his hand. "Winry?" Ed said suddenly. "What Ed?" Winry replied quietly. When he didn't respond, she figured he must've brushed off what he was going to say. He didn't.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Winry" he said sadly. Winry stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "I'm sorry we ended up falling down a damn waterfall" he said. "Ed, you don't have to apologize, _I_ made the decision to follow you and _I _made the decision to keep going" Winry told him.

"You're just saying that" Ed replied. "No, I'm not" Winry declared. Ed looked at her. "I made a promise, Ed, and I intend to keep it" she reminded. Ed smiled.

"Right. Promise" he whispered. Winry finished wrapping the bandage around his arm and ripped off the end and tucked it. "There, all better" she said happily. Ed smiled and thanked her gratefully. Winry then crawled over next to him and examined the fish. "Think it's done?" she asked as she looked at Ed.

Ed stared at the fish and nodded. Winry carefully grabbed the stick and sat back so she was sitting next to Ed once more. "You want the first bite?" she asked, showing him the trout on a stick. Ed smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry" he stated.

Winry pulled up the fish so it was between the two of them. Ed placed his Automail, absentmindedly, on Winry's hand from where she held the stick. She blushed slightly from the touch but watched as Ed eased in and took a bite from the fish.

He pulled away and chewed considerately before swallowing. "Honestly…not bad" he concluded. Winry giggled a little and took a small bite herself. She chewed and swallowed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's what we have to eat so, even if we didn't like it, we'd have to eat it" Ed said humorously before taking another bite. Winry laughed slightly. "It's funny because it's true" she told him.

Soon, they finished the trout and were now sitting in front of the fire in a relaxed silence. The Sun was preparing to set, Ed had cleaned and fixed his clothes with Alchemy some time ago but had not pulled on his tank top nor jacket. Winry had patched herself up as well and now had a few bandages on her legs, stomach and face. Ed had refused to put any bandages on his face; something about the cuts being too big and that the bandages would bother him.

They gazed into the burning flames and watched as the fire danced around, no two flickers alike. Ed looked over at Winry and noted her clothes were still torn slightly. "Winry, you want me to fix your clothes?" he offered.

Winry looked at him curiously. "Huh?" she asked. "Your clothes, they're still ripped, you want me to fix them?" he explained. Winry looked down at her shirt and pants and realized they _were_ still ripped. She blushed slightly out of embarrassment and hoped nothing…_significant_ showed.

"Um…OK" she agreed. "Hold still" Ed told her before clapping his hands and gently placing them on Winry's sides, a tint of pink across his cheeks. In a quick second, Winry's tank top quickly cleaned and pulled itself together. He then did the same with her pants.

Winry examined her newly fixed and cleaned clothes and turned to Ed. "Thanks" she said quietly. "Don't mention it" Ed replied as he sat back in his place next to her. It was silent again. The flames flickering and river was all that could be heard.

Winry heard Ed groan. She looked at him and noticed he had his hand at his side and a pained expression on his face. "Ed?" she asked worriedly. "It's just this damn wound; it hurts" he explained. "You should lie down, try to get some strength" Winry suggested.

Ed shrugged and blushed suddenly. "Do you mind if…I lay my head on your lap?" he asked, looking away. Winry blushed in response and smiled. "I don't mind" she replied.

Winry leaned back on a nearby tree and Ed grabbed his jacket, came over and lied down, his head on her lap. He placed his jacket next to Winry, closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. "Just go to sleep, get back your energy" Winry told him.

"Yeah, I know" Ed replied and soon, fell asleep. Winry tried to stay awake but failed when she closed her eyes, leaned her head back on the tree's trunk and fell into unconsciousness.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **YAY for fluff!!! Anyway, not much I can say right now just, please, I want to hear from YOU so, be good readers, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks!


	11. The Deserted Cathedral, Pt I

_**His Loss, Her Words, There Adventure**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA in Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on two other stories and my internet has been acting kinda funky, so, please, forgive! I hope you will stay loyal readers to me although I haven't updated, please, I'm VERY sorry for the delay! –Puppy dog eyes and trembling lip- Please, forgive me :'(

F----------------M---------------A

_Ed shrugged and blushed suddenly. "Do you mind if…I lay my head on your lap?" he asked, looking away. Winry blushed in response and smiled. "I don't mind" she replied. _

_Winry leaned back on a nearby tree and Ed grabbed his jacket, came over and lied down, his head on her lap. He placed his jacket next to Winry, closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. "Just go to sleep, get back your energy" Winry told him. _

"_Yeah, I know" Ed replied and soon, fell asleep. Winry tried to stay awake but failed when she closed her eyes, leaned her head back on the tree's trunk and fell into unconsciousness. _

F----------------M---------------A

Winry was the first to wake up the next morning. She struggled with the sting of the Sun's light on her eyes but she managed. She felt her hand on something firm and something was atop of her hand as well. She looked down and saw that she had her hand on Ed's bare chest while his hand was on hers, fingers slightly intertwined.

Winry blushed furiously but sat perfectly still. What more could she do, after all? Ed still had his head on her lap and she didn't want to wake him too harshly. She silently let out a breath and looked at Ed's face. Although the scratches on his face were there, he looked at peace.

She watched as he carefully breathed, his chest slowly rising and lowering with each new breath. After a few seconds, she steadied her breathing with his. She closed the hand that lay on his chest and gently rubbed his hand with her thumb. By the way he closed his hand into a fist and intertwined their fingers further as well and moaned quietly, she could tell he was enjoying it.

She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. She pulled her free hand in front of his face and carefully fixed a few random strands of his hair. "Ed?" she whispered finally. He stirred but didn't wake.

"Ed, wake up, it's morning" she suddenly remembered the morning in the hotel room back in Central. Ed eyes struggled but he opened them quickly to be met with Winry's azure eyes. He could smell her and suddenly remembered when they first arrived in Lerisk and his jacket smelled of her. "Winry?" he asked tiredly.

Winry smiled down at him. "Wake up sleepyhead" she told him. Ed blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and looking around. He felt his fingers intertwined with Winry's and carefully pulled away. He yawned and stretched his arms above him.

He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Winry. "Morning" she said cheerfully. Ed snorted and looked to the river next to them. He took notice that the fire was out and figured it must've gone out on its own. He stood up and walked to the shore.

He knelt down and used the water to wash his face and wake up slightly. He looked at his flesh arm, covered in several bandages, and then looked up to the waterfall. He sighed.

Winry stood up and grabbed Ed's shirt and jacket. "Ed?" she asked as she began walking up to him. "What?" he replied. "Do you feel better?" Winry asked.

"Well" he said. "I don't feel as sore as I did yesterday" he told her as he stood up and faced her. "That's good" Winry said happily. She took a quick notice of how some droplets of water sparkled on Ed's chest and neck before shaking her head and brushing the thoughts away.

"Anyway" she began. "What are we going to do now?" she wondered. "We have to get back up there and see if the Homunculi and Dante have left, if they have, then we have to find out where they are" Ed told her as he held his arm out, indicating Winry give him his clothes.

Winry looked down at the shirt and jacket and then back at Ed. She grabbed his tank top and gave it to him. He gently took it and pulled it on. She then gave him his jacket and he put it on as well. "C'mon" he said as he began walking off in the direction of the waterfall.

Winry stood still for a moment before grabbing the spear Ed made the day before and running up next to him. "But, if they're not there, then, how will we find them?" she asked. Ed looked at the spear in her hand and then to her.

"Investigating the abandoned church; they probably left _some _sort of evidence of where they left to" he explained. "Oh" Winry replied. The two blondes continued walking and soon made it so they were standing in front of the cliff. They both looked up simultaneously. It was _high_.

Winry gulped nervously. Ed shrugged uncaringly. "So, uh, how do we get up?" Winry asked as she looked over at Ed. The Alchemist shook his head and grinned at her. "Please, Winry, _I'm _the Alchemist here, remember?" he asked mischievously. Winry simply cocked her head sideways, curiously.

Ed sighed. "Just brace yourself and get down on your knees" he told her. Winry nodded unsurely and knelt down, clutching the grass beneath her fingers and holding on to the spear as well. Ed looked up once more before looking back down.

He took a deep but haste breath as the all too familiar sound of his hands clapping together came and he quickly knelt down, placing his Automail palm on the ground. The moment his hand and the ground connected, bright blue lights immediately formed around them as an area around them formed and separated from the land, going up to the top of the cliff.

Once close enough, Ed pulled his hand away from the platform he had just created and it stopped moving. Ed stood up, stepped onto the cliff, and looked back at Winry. She looked up at him from the platform before she carefully stood up and stepped next to him, spear still at hand.

Ed looked down at the spear and then to Winry. "Why did you grab that thing anyway?" he asked. Winry looked at the weapon before replying. "Because, I lost my wrench and I wanted the next best thing" she told him sternly.

Ed's eyes turned slightly annoyed. "You could've just told me; I would've transmuted a new wrench for you" he said to her. "Here, I'll show you" he said as he motioned for her to give him the spear. Winry shook her head and held the spear away from him.

"Why do you want that thing?" he asked curiously. "Because, it's a _spear_, which is sharp, this makes it easier for me to hurt somebody" Winry replied. "Oh" Ed said as he scratched the back of his head. "Besides, why wouldn't I want it? _You _made it after all" Winry told him, smiling gratefully at him.

Ed blushed and looked away. "Yeah, well, just don't hit me over the head with that thing!" he demanded as he continued walking. He suddenly felt something hit the top of his head, kinda hard actually. He rubbed the top of his head and turned around to Winry, who was holding the spear by the opposite end.

"Oh, I'll hit you with it, just with the other end" Winry stated mischievously as she turned the spear back around so it was pointing upward. Ed shot her a nasty death glare and a huff of breath before he kept on walking.

The two blondes went on walking until they stood in front of the deserted cathedral. They both looked it over. It was rather beaten; its paint was chipped or dirtied darkly, the bells at the top were rusted while some of the smaller bells hung on one rope, tilted. The cross formed on the door was chipped, the door in general was damaged or had pieces yanked out completely. The cross at the very top of the highest roof was broken in half with a crow perched atop it, looking like a dark shadow against the glow of the Sun.

"Let's go" Ed whispered. Winry nodded. Ed walked forward, placed both hands on the tattered doors and pushed them open. Once fully open, the two walked in, slightly nervous. They walked through a couple of pillars. Winry stopped and looked around at the beaten structure as Ed continued.

The light that poured through was caused by that of the stained glass above the altar. The stained glass was partially broken in some places, the altar was practically destroyed and the long church chairs were half gone, ruined, or beaten harshly.

"Winry?" Ed's voice broke Winry out of her trance and she looked at him. He gestured with his head that she come over. She nodded and walked up next to him. Once next to him, he looked ahead and walked up onto the altar, Winry followed. He walked to the back of it, where a door was found. He walked up to the door and tried opening it but failed.

He shrugged angrily as he took a few steps back, pulled his shoulder in front of him, and used his shoulder to bang it twice before it finally flung open. He almost fell but regained his balance and looked around in the, to him, all too familiar room. Winry walked up next to him but, once she saw the room fully, her shoulders fell back in awe.

On the floor, ceiling, and wall alike were designs for an apparent gigantic transmutation circle in the color crimson, like that of blood. The design was practically everywhere, the intricate plan could be seen, even, on the pillars.

"This is where it happened" Ed stated suddenly as he stood next to her. Winry looked at him curiously. "It's where Al"—he stopped and remembered his promise. "It's where I last saw Al" he told her. "Oh" Winry replied.

The two walked out into the light from under the roof of that that the pillars were supporting. They suddenly heard the door slam but, when they looked back, all they saw was darkness. Winry gulped nervously as she quickly clutched Ed's hand in hers. "Calm down" he whispered. They turned around once more so they were facing away from the door. Although they didn't know it, however, in the darkness two eyes pierced through behind them.

They took a few steps before Winry felt a sharp pain hit at her neck and she closed her eyes subtly, fainting to the floor. "Winry!" Ed called worriedly as he went to her aid but suddenly felt the same pain at his neck as well. His eyes blacked out and he heard an evil laugh, with a familiar sounding voice though.

_It…it can't be…_was his last thought before darkness overcame his mind entirely.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **If you did forgive me, I thank you very much! Sorry for this chapter being short, again, had to cut it off in order to make it a cliffhanger (I love cliffhangers!!) I hope you liked it and, don't worry; I'll try and get chappie 12 up quicker than this one, again, sorry for that! Anyway, please be good readers, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks! ;)


	12. The Deserted Cathedral, Pt II

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence

**A/N: **Just read, not much else I can say…

F----------------M---------------A

_They took a few steps before Winry felt a sharp pain hit at her neck and she closed her eyes subtly, fainting to the floor. "Winry!" Ed called worriedly as he went to her aid but suddenly felt the same pain at his neck as well. His eyes blacked out and he heard an evil laugh, with a familiar sounding voice though._

**It…it can't be…**_was his last thought before darkness overcame his mind entirely._

F----------------M---------------A

Ed opened his eyes and adjusted to the little light of the area he was in. He immediately took notice that his hands were tied above him and his feet were barely brushing against the ground. He also noticed he was only in his pants and boots, making him wary.

He looked at his flesh arm and is eyes widened slightly at what he saw. On his shoulder was a transmutation circle. He looked down at his chest and noticed the same circle on his heart. "What the?" he muttered, confused slightly.

His head hurt for a moment but he brushed it off and looked around. He was hung in the center of a square shaped room, there was a small light bulb hanging overhead but it did little to brighten up the room.

The door to this room was just a few feet ahead of him. He was alone though. He could see no sign of Winry, Dante, or the Homunculi. Or, even that of the voice he heard earlier. He was utterly, completely, entirely, and undeniably…_alone. _

It suddenly felt very different to be alone. After the past few days, he, at least, had Winry as company. But, here, there was no one. Until, he suddenly heard the door open. It creaked loudly but soon, a figure walked through.

After a quick look, he could tell the figure was Dante. "What the hell do you want?" he asked angrily. Dante looked over at him and walked up to him. "I have plans for you, Edward, I just came to see how you were" Dante replied, false kindness in her voice. "Where's Winry?" Ed demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm taking good care of her and you'll be able to see her soon" Dante told him as she walked back towards the door. "Get back here, Dante! Where is she!?" Ed demanded once more. Dante replied with a smirk before she left, closing the door behind her.

"Dante!" Ed demanded but no response came. "Damn it" he muttered under a breath. He looked to the ground and then up to the shackles which held his wrists. He moved his wrists around a bit but, the chains were pure metal; he wasn't going to get out of there so easily nor anytime soon.

Ed sighed, clearly annoyed. He hung there, waiting. He waited for _somebody_ to walk through the door. Anybody would've been nice at this point; he wanted off and out! He moved his wrists to get comfortable but did little to do so. His flesh wrist was beginning to get red and hurt. _Damn it!_ He thought heatedly.

He was getting bothered; partly because he wasn't a particularly patient person. After waiting _several _minutes, the door opened again, this time, to Envy. "Oh goody" Ed said, upset. "What's wrong, Fullmetal? Didn't you miss me?" Envy asked sarcastically. Ed huffed out a breath in response.

"Hmm, guess not. Anyway, I'm sure you're missing your little girlfriend, yes?" Envy asked. Ed growled. "She's _not _my girlfriend!" he clarified. "Hmm, friend, girlfriend, call it what you like, I don't care, I'm sure you want to see her though, right?" Envy told him.

"You can take me to her?" Ed asked curiously but suspiciously as well. Envy sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Dante told me to get you, I'm pretty sure you'll get see your little mechanic" he said, putting a hand to his hip.

Ed sighed. "Fine" he muttered. "Just be grateful I don't kill you right here" Envy said as he walked behind the blonde Alchemist and began unlocking the shackles. Ed rolled his eyes and waited for the Sin to finish.

Once completely unlocked, Ed fell quickly to his feet and instinctively put his hand around his sore flesh wrist. "You'll be fine, just move!" Envy demanded from behind. Ed scowled at him over his shoulder but slowly began walking out of the small room.

Ed walked out to a hallway. "Go left" Envy directed him. Ed looked at him but then went left, just as he was told. The blonde Alchemist and green-haired Sin walked down the hallway in silence. There was really nothing more they could do; they both practically hated each other, after all.

Ed suddenly pulled his Automail arm to his bandaged side because it was feeling sore. "You know" Envy said abruptly. "It's kinda pathetic to see you like this" he told Ed.

"Yeah, well, after falling down a damn waterfall, no thanks to you, I'm not surprised so, shut it!" Ed replied, rubbing the bandaged gash slightly and then pulling his arm away. "Ooh, testy" Envy said playfully.

Ed huffed out a breath. They continued walking. Ed occasionally rubbed his bandaged injuries but they soon made it to a corridor and turned right from there. After walking a little more, they made it to an entrance and walked through it. It led them back to the room with gigantic transmutation circle.

Ed automatically stopped and looked around. Envy, wanting to move things along, pushed Ed further and soon they were standing in the center of the room. "Dante!" Envy called out, his voice causing Ed to flinch slightly.

Dante, along with Lust, walked out from behind the large altar which stood at the front of the large room. "Where's Winry!?" Ed demanded instinctively. Dante rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers twice above her.

From behind the altar, Winry silently and slowly walked out so she was standing next to Dante. But, she wasn't wearing the clothes she had when this mess started. Instead, she was wearing a black tube top that showed some of her stomach, a black mini-skirt, and her boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail still but, her eyes…they looked dazed, cold, and almost…_empty. _

"Winry?" Ed asked quietly as he took one step towards her but Envy stopped him. "Not so fast, lover boy" Envy said as he placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed looked at him and then back to Dante. "What have you done to her!?" Ed ordered heatedly.

"Don't worry, Ed, she'll be fine" Dante replied mischievously. "And besides, I have another little surprise for you" she said to him. Ed's eyes widened curiously.

Dante looked out to the darkness of the small roof being supported by the pillars. A figure was leaning on one of said pillars. The silhouette opened its eyes and looked over at Dante. The figures eyes pierced through the darkness.

The form stepped out and soon was standing in everyone's full view. Ed gasped silently and his eyes widened, shocked. The figure had golden, bronze hair, was wearing black pants, shirt and boots. His hair was long but picked up in a high ponytail. His eyes were dark grey mixed with a little bronze.

"_Alphonse!?_"

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **YAY for cliffhangers! OK, so, yes, Al is still alive (YAY!!!) Did you honestly think I'd kill him off? He's too cute for that! I know I don't write using him that much but, hey, I still love him! Anyway, chappies are getting short, I know, sorry for that but, don't worry! I'll keep writing but, still, be good readers, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks!

By the way, anybody who's interested in the two stories I said I was writing; I wasn't kidding. I haven't actually _written _anything forthem yet but I have Author's Notes of them saved in my computer so, please, if I post a little late, please excuse it, OK? It'd mean a lot to me!


	13. The Deserted Cathedral, Pt III

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 13**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **If the suspense is killing you then why are you wasting time reading this!? READ!

F----------------M---------------A

_The form stepped out and soon was standing in everyone's full view. Ed gasped silently and his eyes widened, shocked. The figure had golden, bronze hair, was wearing black pants, shirt and boots. His hair was long but picked up in a high ponytail. His eyes were dark grey mixed with a little bronze._

"_**Alphonse!?**__" _

Ed looked at Al with a look of complete shock. Could it really be his younger brother? Was Ed's assumption of Al being dead wrong this _entire _time? And, if so, what _exactly _happened the last time he was here?

"It…can't be" Ed whispered. "Oh, Ed, but it can" Dante interjected. Ed looked at her angrily. "How!? How did you get a hold of him!?" Ed demanded heatedly. "Quite easy, actually" Dante told him. Ed glared.

"The last time you were here…" Dante began.

_Just as Ed fainted to the ground, Al was still awake, body restored fully and, shockingly, fully clothed in something that looked a lot like his brother's clothes. He overlooked his older bother and went to wake him but something suddenly wrapped itself around his waist and mouth. He looked back to see the culprit of this was Envy. Al's eyes widened and he struggled to get free. _

"_Calm down, Alphonse" a soft voice was heard. Al stopped struggling and looked to see Dante walking next to Envy. "Besides, we need you for something" she told him. Al glared and continued struggling but stopped when a black blade came next to his face. He followed the blade and looked up to see Lust. _

"_Don't worry, you'll get to see your brother again" Lust said as she pulled back her other hand and punched him, knocking him out completely. Envy set him free and his body fell to the ground. "Go get him" Dante demanded Envy. The Sin nodded and walked up to the boy. He picked him up by his waist and pulled him over his shoulder._

"_Now what?" Envy asked as he looked back to Dante. "We wait 'til the Elric leaves, then, we use his younger brother for our own games" Dante replied, smirking evily. Envy nodded and he, Lust, and Dante walked off._

"Then, after an hour, you woke up and you left" Dante finished. "So" Ed said quietly. "My little brother was never dead and you kidnapped him just to fucking _toy_ with me!?" Ed demanded angrily. Dante chuckled quietly.

"And it worked pretty well, plus, we still need you to do our transmutation" Dante replied.

"I won't do _shit _for you! And you still haven't told me what you've done to Winry and Al!" Ed declared. "That's for me to know" Dante told him. "And for you to not find out" she clarified. Ed growled angrily and screamed in frustration.

"That is _it!_ You'll regret the day you decided to fuck around with me, you bitch!" Ed declared angrily as he began running towards Dante, Automail fist at the ready. Dante stood perfectly still, no caringly.

Just before Ed could pull in his fierce punch, something wrapped itself around his Automail wrist, inches before reaching Dante's face. Ed's face contorted into confusion and something else wrapped itself around his other wrist. He looked back to see Envy was holding him, using his arms as whips.

Envy pulled back, forcing Ed's arms to be tied behind him. Ed looked up at Dante, scowling. "I won't let you get away with this! I'll get you if it's the last thing I fucking do!" he muttered. "Hmph, determination, your father had it as well" Dante said as she crossed her arms.

"Shut the hell up!" Ed demanded through gritted teeth. "Nonetheless" Dante began. "You _will _do the transmutation. You're going to sacrifice yourself and your brother to turn Envy and Lust into humans" she told him. "What about Winry?" Ed asked.

Dante looked at the dazed girl at her side and grinned. "She will make for a fine body, don't you think?" Dante asked, still smirking. Ed's eyes widened. "NO! I won't let you hurt her!" Ed said angrily as he struggled again to get free.

"It's no use, Edward. You lost" Dante told him and walked off, Lust, Winry and Al following. Ed's shoulders fell back in defeat.

"Envy!" Dante called out demandingly. "Yeah?" Envy replied. "Tie him up and watch him for a while, we need some more time to prepare" Dante replied. Envy nodded and did what he was told. He tied Ed up using some nearby shackles and left him sitting in front of a wall.

Envy stood in front of him and waited for Dante's return. He looked down at Ed. He was hanging his head low so his bangs shadowed his eyes. "This really is pathetic" Envy told him. "Shut the hell up" Ed responded quietly.

Although Envy knew little to nothing of the feeling of compassion, he was starting to feel…_strange _to see Ed like this. He scratched the back of his head and tried to brush it off. Ed suddenly leaned back on the wall and sighed.

Envy looked down at Ed's bandaged chest and then to Ed. "Hurt ya bad, didn't I?" he asked suddenly. "Huh?" Ed replied. "Those injuries, they look pretty bad" Envy said. "Yeah well, _you _caused them so you should be happy" Ed told him.

Ed looked up at Envy. "Don't you know _anything _of who you were?" he asked unexpectedly. Envy leaned back on a nearby pillar and thought. "Not really" he replied finally. The two sighed simultaneously.

After a while longer of complete awkward silence, they heard footsteps coming their way. The looked to see Dante, Lust, Al and Winry walking towards them. Al had his shirt stripped away and had the same transmutation circle on his chest and arms as the one Ed had.

Winry had a small transmutation circle just above her tube top in the center. "Envy, be honest with me for this one moment" Ed requested, whispering though. Envy looked down at the Alchemist curiously. "What did Dante do to Al and Winry? Please, tell me" Ed asked.

Envy looked at Winry and Al and then to Dante. If he replied he'd lose Dante's trust completely, yet, _something _was telling him to tell Ed the truth. The Sin looked back at Ed. "Hypnosis" he muttered his reply quietly and then faced Dante.

Ed cursed under a breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly once more.

_This isn't over…Not yet!_

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **YAY, another cliffhanger! Wow, I'm easily entertained by this, aren't I? By the way, those of you who guessed it, yes, Dante is going to try and transfer her soul into Winry's body. (Those of you who guessed it, you're great and all but…WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GUESS RIGHT!!!???) Anyway, just, please, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks!


	14. The Deserted Cathedral, Pt IIII

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 14**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **….I swear, I shouldn't even put these notes XD except at the end O.O' anyway, story is right there, waiting for you….

F----------------M---------------A

_Envy looked at Winry and Al and then to Dante. If he replied he'd lose Dante's trust completely, yet, __**something**__ was telling him to tell Ed the truth. The Sin looked back at Ed. "Hypnosis" he muttered his reply quietly and then faced Dante. _

_Ed cursed under a breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly once more. _

**This isn't over…Not yet! **

Ed swallowed the lump in his throat and waited. He would play along…for now, that is. He was slightly taken aback when Envy _actually _told him what Dante had done but, he didn't count the Sin as an ally. Not quite.

Dante walked up to the blonde Alchemist sitting on the floor and crossed her arms. "I hope you're ready" she told him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready" Ed stated. Dante looked at Envy, who nodded and walked up to Ed as Dante walked off.

Envy looked down at Ed. He went to say something but abandoned it, shrugged, and forced Ed to stand up. He pushed him in front of him without untying his shackles. Soon they were standing in the center of the room once more, with Dante, Lust and Envy surrounding him and Al. Winry was a few feet away.

Ed looked at his younger brother; Al eyes were evil yet dazed, cold…_empty_. Just like Winry's. He lowered his head and shrugged. Envy walked up behind Ed and unshackled him. Ed let his arms fall limply at his side.

His bangs shadowed his eyes for a moment before slowly lifting his head slightly, his eyes burning with a certain determination. _It's now…or never_ he thought as he clapped his hands together and quickly placed them on the ground.

Lust excited herself as she saw the lights form around them. Envy was not so appealed. Suddenly, the lights went dark. Lust and Dante took a step back. Suddenly, stone-spikes protruded out of the ground, surrounding the Homunculi and Dante.

"Did you honestly think I'd sacrifice myself just for you!?" Ed demanded as he turned around and faced them angrily. Dante growled and looked at Al. "Alphonse, attack him!" she demanded. Ed and Al looked at each other. Al grinned evily as Ed took a step back. After that, they engaged in a fight.

Ed blocked attacks or dodged them; he wouldn't hit his brother.

As Ed and Al fought, Dante looked at the two Sins at her side. "Envy, Lust! Get yourselves out of there and get him!" she demanded. The two nodded. Lust quickly cut herself out using her blade fingers and Envy somehow just slithered his way out.

Ed and Al were still at it, Ed trying to not hit his sibling and Al just fighting him. "Al, you don't want to do this!" Ed said. In response, Al threw another punch which Ed ducked. Lust and Envy came to Al's side. Ed looked at his three opponents and stepped back carefully.

Envy's head hurt for a moment. He shrugged and brushed it off.

Ed turned stern and went into fighting stance. A three-to-one-fight; it wasn't impossible. But, then again, his opponents were his only brother and two Homunculi who could kill you in one second. _Damn it!_ He thought irately.

Envy looked at the Alchemist ahead of him, getting that strange feeling from earlier. _Damn...What the hell is going on with me?_ He asked himself.

Suddenly, Lust outstretched her fingers into blades. She looked at Ed angrily. "I've waited too damn long to become human for you to do this!" she declared. She pulled a swipe of her hand but Ed jumped up and avoided the attack.

Envy suddenly stood very still, lost in thought. Al glanced at him but ran off and helped Lust. Envy shook his head and looked to Ed, who was struggling to keep up with both Lust and Al. The Sin turned stern and ran up behind Lust.

He turned his arm into a whip and held Lust by her waist. "Get away from him!" he demanded as he pulled her away and threw her into a wall. Envy then grabbed Al and held his arms behind him, forcing him to face Ed. "Al, look at him! Try to remember!" Envy demanded. Ed was taken aback by what Envy was doing; he was _helping _him. Al struggled to get free.

"Look at him and remember! He's your older brother!" Envy said.

"Envy!" Dante commanded from behind. "What in the hell are you doing!?" she ordered. "Something I should've done a while ago!" Envy replied.

Lust began recollecting herself off the ground and glared at Envy. "Damn it, Envy!" she cried out angrily. She stood up and outstretched her fingers. "C'mon, Al, he's your brother!" Envy told Al. Al stopped struggling and he looked at Ed, a look of familiarity coming over him. His eyes returned to normal. "Br—Brother?" he asked warily.

Envy let him go and he walked up to Ed. "Finally remembered me, huh?" Ed asked, smiling happily. Al smiled and nodded.

Suddenly from behind, Envy was pushed up against a nearby wall, Lust's blades pierced through him and holding him there. "Envy!" Ed called out, worriedly. "We have to help him!" Ed declared. "Why?" Al asked. "Because, he helped us" Ed replied. Al nodded. The two ran up to Envy and looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Envy, we'll get you down!" Ed told him. "NO!" Envy protested. Ed and Al looked at him curiously. "Go help Winry, I'll be fine!" Envy told them. The two Alchemists stood curiously. "NOW!" Envy demanded. Ed and Al nodded and ran off towards Winry.

Lust closed in on Envy, glaring. "How could you do this!?" she ordered. Envy didn't reply but snaked his way out of her blades. Lust widened her eyes and retracted her fingers. She then looked over at Dante and quickly used the blades once more to set her free.

Dante collected herself and looked over at Envy, scowling. "We were so close, Envy!" she scolded. "Lust, get him!" she ordered. Lust looked at Envy and the two began fighting.

Ed and Al ran up to Winry. "She's in hypnosis" Ed declared. "Well, snap her out of it!" Al told him. "How?" Ed asked. "I don't know!" Al retorted. Ed looked back and shrugged. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Winry, snap out of it! It's me, Ed!" he told her. She looked at him, still dazed.

Ed sighed. "Winry, snap out of it!" he said, more assertively. "Try to remember me!!" he told her. Winry's dazed eyes met his and she cocked her head sideways. "C'mon, Winry, try to remember. Everything we've been through, you can do it" Ed encouraged.

The blonde mechanic stared into his golden eyes and, soon, her eyes returned to normal, apparently remembering who he was. "Ed?" she whispered. Ed smiled. "Yeah, Win, it's me" he said to her quietly. Winry smiled slightly and hugged him. "I thought I lost you!" she whispered sadly. She pulled away but both blondes turned simultaneously to see a smiling Al.

Winry's eyes widened. "Al? Is it really you?" she asked as she walked closer to the bronze-haired boy. Al held his smile and nodded. Winry quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in a tight hug.

"Al, you're OK" she murmured, holding him tighter. Al smiled and hugged her back. They pulled away and Winry was already set to tears. She wiped her eyes and smiled at both Elric's.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. The trio looked over to see Envy was thrown on the ground violently, and was blood soaked as well. Lust and Dante were closing in on him. "Envy!" Ed called out worriedly. "We're going to help him!" Ed muttered. "What!?" Winry asked, shocked.

"It's OK, Win, he's on our side" Al explained. "He helped us" Ed replied as well. Winry shrugged but nodded. The three then ran towards Envy.

Envy braced himself for another hit but was surprised when shadows overcame him. He opened his eyes and saw Ed and Al standing in fighting stance in front of him. "Envy?" a soft voice asked. Envy looked to see Winry over him, her hand gently on his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" Envy asked. "You helped us, now we're helping you" Winry explained. Envy nodded and he and Winry then stood up. Envy stood next to Al and Winry next to Ed, all in fighting stance. Ed looked over at Envy and grinned; he now counted him as an ally.

"You ruined everything!' Dante scolded. "We weren't going to sacrifice ourselves, I told you!" Ed replied.

"And now you're going to pay for it!' Dante threatened. "You can't win, Dante!' Envy interjected suddenly. "It's four-to-two; you can't beat us!" he said confidently. "Envy, I've waited too long for this! _You're_ not going to get in my way!" Lust said heatedly.

The two Alchemists', Homunculus and mechanic tensed. "Get them!" Dante muttered dangerously. Lust extended her fingers and went straight towards Envy, who backed up but soon engaged in battle with the other Sin once more.

Ed looked over his shoulder but turned back to Dante. "You're going to pay for what you've done, Fullmetal!" Dante threatened angrily. "And you're going to pay for kidnapping my younger brother!" Ed retorted.

The blonde Alchemist ran up to her angrily, Automail ready once more. Dante turned nervous this time; no one would stop him from making this attack this time.

She took a few steps back, not entirely sure what to do. Ed came closer and, soon, her jaw and his fist connected. Dante was thrown back at the impact and ended up on the ground. She leaned up on her elbows and examined her jaw; she was bleeding and spit out some blood.

"Why, you little bastard!" she cursed irately. "I told you, Dante, you'll regret the day you decided to fuck around with me!" Ed replied angrily as he transmuted his Automail arm into a hand-blade. Dante's eyes widened and she forced herself to her feet once more. "I won't allow myself to be killed by _your_ hands!" she declared.

"Then, I suggest you think of something quick!" Ed pointed out. Dante took two steps back and ran off. "Get back here, bitch!" Ed demanded as he ran off after her.

Al and Winry then ran off in their direction as well

F----------------M---------------A

Lust swiped her blade fingers but, luckily, Envy dodged them by mere inches. "We've been through all this and you decide to go noble _now_ of all times!!" Lust said angrily as she pushed her blades to try and pierce through Envy but missed.

"I wouldn't talk too much, Lust! I remember how you would get with Scar!" Envy retorted. Lust's eyes widened. "That's right, you'd go noble when it came to him, didn't you?" Envy asked. "Shut up!" Lust demanded.

"C'mon, Lust! Would you rather try and find something that's near to impossible to get!? Or, would you rather help the Elric's to get out of here and keep _living_, at least!?" Envy questioned. Lust let Envy's word's sink in for a moment. He was generally right, though; the only way they were _ever_ going to become human was if they created the Philosopher's Stone, which they couldn't because they were Homunculus who could not perform Alchemy, or used sacrifice's, which wasn't exactly easy to find.

If she helped the Elric's along with Envy, she could become their ally and continue living, as an artificial human, but living nonetheless. She looked up at Envy, who was grinning. She nodded. "OK, let's help them" she replied finally. The two Sins looked over and saw that Ed, Al, and Winry had surrounded Dante. They both began running towards them.

Ed, Al, and Winry had Dante cornered. She was still looking for a way to escape. She looked over Ed's shoulder and saw Envy and Lust running towards them. _Lust must've changed Envy's mind!_ She thought victoriously.

"Fullmetal!" Envy called out. Ed looked over his shoulder to his new ally. "Move out!" he demanded. Ed didn't even think about it. He pulled Winry and Al out of the way and, the moment he did, Lust shot out two of her blades which pierced through Dante's shoulders. The three teens were taken aback by what had just happened.

Dante screamed out in pain and looked at Lust and Envy angrily. "What are you doing!?" she demanded. "Face it, Dante, we're never going to become human" Lust stated.

"That's not true!" Dante replied. "Yes, it is" Envy interjected. Ed, Al, Winry and Dante looked at him, awaiting an explanation. "We'd need the Philosopher's Stone or two willing sacrifices…And, either one of those is near to impossible to find" Envy clarified.

"So" Lust began. "We no longer wish to help you with your desires; we'd rather live, even if we're not real humans" Lust told her.

Dante wanted to strangle the two Sins in front of her for back-stabbing her like this! But, because Lust's blades were still holding her, she could only glare at them. "How could you?" she muttered. "Open your eyes the same rule goes for you, Dante" Ed said suddenly.

Dante looked over at the blonde and realized he was right; if she wanted a permanent body she would need either the Philosopher's Stone or a willing sacrifice. Neither, of which, she had. But, she wasn't going to give up so easily. "No! Let me go! I'll find the Stone myself if I have to! And I'll get my revenge on all of you! All of will die by my hand!" she declared.

"I will get you all"—"Oh just _shut it_ already!" Ed interrupted her rant as he clapped his hands and placed them on the wall where Dante was being held. Suddenly, out from the center of Dante's stomach, a stone-spike came through, blood along with it. Dante's eyes darkened and she closed them slowly. Lust carefully retracted her blade fingers and they all watched as Dante's body went limp.

They stayed silent for moment. Ed then looked over to Envy and Lust. "So, now what?" he asked them. "We don't wanna die, Ed…" Lust replied silently. "You won't have to" Ed reassured. The two Sins looked at him and forced smiles. "We owe you, Fullmetal" Envy stated quietly.

"Actually, we kinda owe you" Al said abruptly. Envy and Lust looked at them, confused.

"You had the chance to become human and you gave it up just to help us" Ed explained. The two Homunculi looked at each other and then back to the teens. "Yeah, I…I guess we did" Envy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's work this out later, for now, I just wanna get the hell outta here" Ed stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hey, where're our clothes?" Al asked suddenly. Envy held back a small laugh and then walked off. He returned holding two black tank tops.

Ed and Al quickly grabbed their shirts and pulled them on. The five of them then walked out of the old cathedral.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **Wow, long chappie O.O' Anyway, no, it's not over yet (DUH!) New chappie will be up soon so, for now, be good readers, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, and thanks! ;)


	15. By Accident

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 15**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **Pg—Pg-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **…

F----------------M---------------A

"_Let's work this out later, for now, I just wanna get the hell outta here" Ed stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Hey, where're our clothes?" Al asked suddenly. Envy held back a small laugh and then walked off. He returned holding two black tank tops. _

_Ed and Al quickly grabbed their shirts and pulled them on. The five of them then walked out of the old cathedral._

F----------------M---------------A

As they walked out of the church, they all took notice that the Sun was preparing to set. Envy and Lust looked at the three teens suddenly. "Fullmetal? Al? Winry?" Envy asked quietly. The three looked over at him attentively.

"We owe you for this, we really do" Envy told them and Lust nodded in agreement. Ed looked at Winry and then Al before stepping forward up to Envy. "What will you two do now?" he asked worriedly. Envy and Lust glanced at each other before Envy turned back to the Alchemist.

"Stay in the shadows for a while, go under different names, figure it out as we go along" he replied finally. Winry walked next to Ed and interjected. "If you want, we can help you out" she offered. Envy lowered his gaze and shook his head.

"We've caused you guys enough trouble; we'll be fine" Envy insisted. He then turned back to Ed. "All's forgotten?" he asked as he outstretched his left hand. Ed looked down at Envy's hand and then back to the green-haired Sin who was smiling. Ed smiled back in response before taking his flesh hand in his and shaking it gingerly.

"It's in the past" Ed reassured and they pulled their hands away. "We'll be on our way" Lust declared. "Don't wanna travel on train with us?" Ed asked playfully. The Homunculi smiled slightly. "We don't wanna attract attention" Envy stated.

Ed laughed silently. "Good luck, Envy, Lust" he said, looking at each individually. Envy grinned and Lust smiled kindly. "Watch yourselves and don't get into too much trouble" Ed warned. Envy and Lust waved carefully before both turned on a heel and walked off into the town's eerie fog, disappearing from the three teens views.

Ed stared blankly in the direction in which they walked. Winry looked at him inquiringly. "Ed?" she asked curiously. No response. "Ed, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Ed finally looked at her and smiled. "Nah, just happy for them, I guess" he replied finally.

Al looked over Ed's shoulder and smiled too. They were all happy for them and a feeling of ease came over them. All they could do now, though, was hope the two Homunculi could get through and be OK.

"So, now what?" Winry asked. Ed let out a breath. "Let's find a place to camp out for tonight; we'll start fresh in the morning and head back to Resembol" he replied. Al and Winry nodded in agreement and they walked off in the direction of the river.

After a while of walking next to the river, conversating and sharing a couple of laughs, the three found a nice spot where the river was calm and some trees could serve as shade. The trio sat next to the river and continued conversating.

"You thought I was _dead_!?" Al demanded heatedly. "Hey, I'm sorry, Al! It's just that…it happened kinda…fast" Ed apologized nervously. "I tried to tell him you probably weren't dead, but his thickheaded self wouldn't listen" Winry interjected humorously. Ed looked back at her and scowled.

"You should've listened to her" Al said crossing his arms. "Aw, c'mon, Al, he didn't know" Winry tried defending Ed now. "Hmm, I guess you have a point there" Al said as he relaxed a little.

Winry looked at Al and noted that he still had transmutation circles on him. "Shouldn't he get those things off?" she asked curiously. Ed and Al both looked at the circles and turned back to Winery. "We can't touch them, they could activate" Al explained.

Winry rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Al, I get them off" she insisted as she stood up and looked down at the bronze-haired Alchemist. Al nodded and stood up. He took off his shirt. Winry carefully rubbed away the circles on his shoulders and the one on his chest as well. "There, all better" Winry said as she finished.

Al smiled and pulled on his shirt once more. "Thanks Win" he said gratefully. Winry smiled kindly and they sat down next to the river once more.

The three looked up into the sky in a relaxed silence. After a little while, Al yawned tiredly and stretched his arms. "I think I'll go to sleep now" he stated as he crawled off, and lay down in the grass a few feet away.

"Night Al" Ed and Winry said quietly. "Night" Al replied and soon fell asleep.

The two remaining teens looked back to the burning red sky which would soon turn to night. Winry let out a calm breath. "I love the Sunset; it's so relaxing" she said quietly. "Yeah" Ed agreed as he smiled and looked at her but, his eyes widened when he saw her.

The Sun's orange burning light shone on Winry's skin and hair, giving her a calming aura. The gentle breezes played with her hair and she held a relaxed smile as she stared out to the Sunset. Ed cocked his head sideways slightly and he continued to stare at her.

Winry soon felt Ed's undying gaze on her and quickly looked at him, their eyes locking once more. "Are you feeling OK?" she asked curiously. Ed blinked a few times and shook his head. "Uh, no, I'm fine, honestly" Ed replied nervously as he looked away, blushing.

Winry looked at him curiously and then gently placed her hand on his lap. Ed's eyes widened and he looked back at her. "Let's go for a walk" Winry suggested.

"But, what about"—"He'll be fine; he's fast asleep" Winry cut Ed off. Ed looked back at his younger sibling. "OK" he agreed quietly. He and Winry stood up and began walking up along next to the river.

"So" Ed began. "I've been waiting for you to say it" he told Winry. "Say what?" Winry asked curiously. "Uh, 'I told you so' that's what" Ed explained.

"I told you so? For what?" Winry asked. "You were right and I was wrong, you know, about Al" Ed said. "Oh, that's what you're talking about. Well, I'm not going to say it" Winry declared. "Oh, c'mon, just say it, I know you want to" Ed told her humorously.

"Ed!" Winry complained as she crossed her arms and locked her hip to her side, looking at him irately. Ed smiled gently and they continued walking. "So, you're OK, right?" Ed asked suddenly. "OK? Why wouldn't I be OK?" Winry asked curiously.

"Well" Ed began. "Dante kidnapped you, I just wanna make sure she didn't hurt you" he replied worriedly. Winry smiled happily. "I'm fine; she didn't hurt me" she declared. "That's good" Ed said calmly.

He suddenly looked to the center of the top of her tube top and took notice she still had a transmutation circle there. "You should get that thing off" he told her. Winry's eyes widened and she looked at him curiously and irately. "_Excuse _me?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"The transmutation circle on your chest; you should get it off" Ed explained. Winry looked down at the small circle and blushed feverishly. "Oh, that's what you meant" she said tensely. It was Ed's turn to blush and get anxious.

"Wha-what did you think I meant!?" he asked edgily, taking a step back. "Nothing!" Winry replied heatedly as she held her arms in front of her chest defensively. Ed looked away nervously and continued walking, his hands in his pockets.

Winry huffed out a breath of annoyance and rubbed away the small transmutation circle and, immediately after, took note of her current attire; black tube top that showed some of her stomach, mini-skirt, and boots. _I've been walking with Ed like _**this** She asked herself nervously.

She shook her head and brushed the thought away. She looked ahead to see Ed had already walked away a few feet. "Ed, wait!' she cried out and began running after him. He didn't stop though. "Ed!" she called out.

Ed rolled his eyes when he heard Winry call him a second time and turned around to see her running to him. When she reached him, she was slightly out of breath but still managed to glare at him. "Can you ever _not _do something like that?" she asked irately.

"Hmm, nope" Ed replied playfully and continued walking. Winry glared at him further but walked up next to him on his left side. Now, she took notice of the transmutation circle on his shoulder, considering he didn't get his jacket back.

"Ed?" she asked quietly. Ed shrugged, indicating she had his attention. "Look at your shoulder" Winry told him. The blonde Alchemist looked at his flesh shoulder and widened his eyes. "I'm not gonna touch that!" he declared. "Then, how will you get it off?" Winry asked as she crossed her arms.

"How about you do it?" Ed asked. "OK, I guess" Winry agreed. She then gently rubbed the circle away, leaving Ed's shoulder slightly red from it though.

"There" Winry stated as she finished. "Anymore?" she questioned. "Well…" Ed replied nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "What?' Winry asked curiously.

Ed swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked at her, a tint of pink across his cheek. "There's, uh, one on my chest" he told her and looked away once more. Winry's eyes widened nervously. _Me and my big mouth _she scolded herself.

"Oh, well, I'd hate to see what that thing does so…" it was her turn to swallow the lump in her throat. "Take off your shirt" she told him, trying to sound nonchalant but failing somewhat. Ed sat down next to the river and pulled off his tank top but said nothing.

Winry looked down at Ed and took notice of his bandages before kneeling down next to him. Ed leaned back on his palms and stretched his right leg out, leaving the other propped up slightly. He looked to the river, blushing and obviously not wanting to look at Winry.

The mechanic sighed silently and began rubbing away the circle on his chest, blushing lightly as well. Once she finished she pulled her hand away and looked away to the river. The Sun was about to set completely and she looked to Ed suddenly. The faint shine of the Sun that was left gave his golden hair and eyes a faint glow. The wind played with his hair a bit too. Aside from his serious yet blushing face, he looked somewhat calm.

"Ed?" she whispered finally. The Alchemist shrugged in response. "There's something I'd like to ask you" Winry told him silently. Ed looked at her finally. "What is it?" he questioned. Winry sighed and looked for the correct words in her mind.

From a few feet away, something rustled in the bushes and, when Ed and Winry looked, they saw it was Den. "Oh, look, Den" Ed pointed out. "_Den_? Where has she been?" Winry asked curiously. "She probably ran off and we didn't notice" Ed explained. "You should've gotten a leash for her" Ed said. "Oh, shut up" Winry told him.

The mechanic looked back to the dog. "Come here Den, c'mon girl" Winry called out, patting the grass next to her. Den looked at them happily and barked quietly before running up to her owner. Once she reached her, Den licked Winry on the cheek, which Winry gratefully returned by patting the dog on the head gently.

Den then walked up to Ed and licked his cheek too. Ed pet the dog softly and smiled at her. Den licked him once last time and she then walked off and sat down behind Winry. Both teens smiled and looked back at each other.

"Winry, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ed asked as he looked back to Winry. "Oh, uh" Winry stuttered. "Just forget about it for now" she told him, smiling gently. "Um, OK" Ed said curiously, raising a brow.

The two looked the river and stayed in a comfortable silence.

Soon, the Sun set and the darkness enveloped the sky. All that could be seen were the full moon and stars. They looked up concurrently. "What a beautiful night" Winry said calmly. "Yeah, it really is nice" Ed agreed. They looked back at each other and smiled.

"C'mon, we should get some rest, huh?" Ed asked. "Let's stay a while longer" Winry insisted. Ed chuckled once and smiled. "OK" he whispered.

Den got bored after a while and used her paws to push Winry, originally meant to get her attention, but did something more…

As Den pushed Winry forward, she got forced on top of Ed, who was forced on his back, and their lips met, by accident. The two teens stared into each other's eyes, shocked. Winry pulled away immediately and Ed let her lips go, reluctantly.

All they did was stare into each other, shocked.

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **WOOHOO! Fluff _and _a romantic cliffhanger! I'm on a roll, huh? XD Anyway, please, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, and thanks! ;)


	16. The End

_**His Loss, Her Words, Their Adventure**_

_**Chapter 16**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Violence.

**A/N: **…

F----------------M---------------A

_Den got bored after a while and used her paws to push Winry, originally meant to get her attention, but did something more…_

_As Den pushed Winry forward, she got forced on top of Ed, who was forced on his back, and their lips met, by accident. The two teens stared into each other's eyes, shocked. Winry pulled away immediately and Ed let her lips go, reluctantly._

_All they did was stare into each other, shocked._

Winry immediately got off him and knelt down, looking over at Den who had an innocent look on her face. She glared at the dog slightly before speaking once more, but not looking to Ed. "Um, sorry, I guess Den got a little…" she trailed off for a moment and comprehended what just happened, imagining it in her mind nervously.

Ed sat up and looked at her smiling, and a lustful look in his eyes. "Ed, I" Winry stopped as she looked back to the blonde Alchemist. She suddenly got that jaw loosening, eyelid weakening feeling and stared into his golden eyes.

"Ed…" she whispered before closing her eyes and looking away. Ed, being the persistent teen he is, brought his left hand to her cheek and forced her, gently, to look back at him. He caressed his thumb on her face and smiled.

"Edward…I"—"Winry" Ed cut off Winry suddenly. "Just shut up for about ten seconds" he whispered to her quietly. Winry said nothing but tensed as he began bringing his face closer to hers.

Ed's lips were a mere inch away from Winry's. He was nervous, he wouldn't deny that. After all, why would he? He was about to kiss his best friend and the girl he had fallen for so long ago…

They could feel each other's breath on their skins until, suddenly, Ed's confidence boosted and he pulled his lips into Winry's, kissing her carefully, but with passion. Winry closed her eyes and shyly returned the kiss.

Ed grinned and took the liberty of deepening the kiss. Winry knelt closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ed caressed his thumb against Winry's cheek a few times as they continued making out which, of course, lasted much more than ten seconds, as Winry fell back, with Ed on top of her.

He slowly ran his flesh fingers down along her side, causing Winry to giggle, which, in turn, caused Ed to smile at her. Soon, Ed took the opportunity and closed off the space between them completely.

Ed's lips strayed down to Winry's neck and he was thankful she was still wearing the tube top. Winry's giggle was heard as Ed's tongue connected with her neck.

Winry put her hand on his neck and slowly kissed his neck and cheek. Ed looked back at her and placed his lips back on hers.

After a few more moments, the two blondes pulled away, sat up, and tried to regain lost oxygen. Ed stared into Winry's eyes for a few seconds before smiling at her happily. Winry returned with a smile of her own.

"I love you" Ed whispered. Winry's smile faded and she looked at him nervously. "A little early to be saying that, don't you think?" she asked, even though she herself was sure of the emotion. If so, why would she ask him? Was it because she wanted to make sure _he _was sure of the sentiment? Or, was it because she wanted what was best for him and was unsure if she _was_ best for him?

Ed shook his head slightly. "No, it's not. And, I say that 'cause…" he paused for a moment and stared into her sapphire eyes. "I say that 'cause…when I look at you, even when things are bad, I know it'll be OK…because you're there for me" he whispered.

A tear strayed from Winry's eye but Ed caught it as he stroked his thumb on her cheek once more. Winry placed her hand on his and smiled. "Edward, I"—"Just, please, tell me you feel the same way" Ed cut her off and returned the smile.

Winry smiled lovingly before pulling Ed, carefully, into a tight embrace. "Ed, of course I love you" she confessed happily.

After holding each other a while longer, Ed and Winry stood up finally. Ed pulled on his tank top and the trio, Winry, Ed, and Den, walked back to their camp, where they saw Al still snoozing away. The two blondes and dog decided to go to sleep themselves. Like the night before, Ed slept on Winry's lap as Winry leaned back on a tree trunk.

Eventually, they all fell asleep until morning.

F----------------M---------------A

The next morning, the gang woke up and headed back to Resembol.

When they arrived home, Winry had told Al about Pinako's death. He had taken it kinda hard but managed, considering he was still happy that Ed and Winry had _finally _decided to get together. Al, soon after accommodating himself, began dating.

Ed and Winry started dating as well…that is, until…

_**Four Years Later…**_

Winry Rockbell, 20, was at her worktable, fixing up Den's Automail. She had stayed home today with Al when Ed said he needed to go out to town. Winry had offered to go with him, but he had told her to stay home, said he needed to go alone because it was important.

The two of them had been dating for four years now, getting in and out of fights, and occasionally their relationship, but that would usually last about two days.

_**Flashback…**_

_Ed and Winry, 19, were having another one of their breakup periods. Winry was in her room, sadly working on some new Automail design for a certain blonde-haired Alchemist, whose name will not be mentioned._

_This fight was because Ed had beaten the living daylights out of some man who was gawking at Winry as she worked on his Automail. But, that's not what Ed had told her. _**He **_had told her not to worry about it, which, of course only resulted in him getting whacked over the head with a wrench and some yelling which occurred between them;_

"_What the hell!?" Ed demanded._

"_That was an_** Automail **_customer, you _**moron**_!" Winry replied and then walked off but after a few steps felt Ed's hand around her wrist. "Do you want another wrench across the head?" Winry asked dangerously as she looked at him over her shoulder. _

"_Winry, I had to!" Ed explained. "And why's that?" Winry asked irately. Ed blushed and looked away without answering which resulted in him getting slapped across the face. Ed's face contorted, much like the way it did when she had first slapped him in the train ride when they were younger. He let go of Winry's wrist and continued to look away._

"_You cost me a customer, Ed! Do me a favor and don't come within five feet of me!" Winry ordered angrily and then walked off. Ed shook his head an put a hand to his sore cheek, looking at Winry heatedly._

"_Well, fine!" Ed replied as he rubbed his red cheek and walked off in the other direction._

_And that was how it started. It was currently going for three days; they hadn't tossed each other a glance nor had they spoken. _

_Her bedroom door knocked suddenly. "Come in" she called out sadly. _

_Ed walked into the room quietly, seeing Winry's back facing him as she sat on her bed. He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him and turned back to the blonde mechanic. _

"_Winry?" he asked nervously. The mechanic looked at him irately over her shoulder. "What do you want, Ed!?" she demanded. Ed carefully sat on the bed next to her, looking at her sadly. Winry looked away and crossed her arms._

"_Winry, I'm…I'm sorry I cost you a customer" he muttered apologetically. Winry's eyes widened and she looked back at him. "What did you say?" she asked quietly. Ed fixed himself so he was sitting right in front of Winry._

"_I'm sorry I cost you a customer" he told her once more. She looked at him irately. "And, you couldn't say this two day ago, why?" she asked him. "Winry…" he said quietly as he placed his forehead on her shoulder. _

"_Winry, you know how I get" he whispered. "Hmph! All too well" she said irately. Ed pulled away. "Winry, it's just that, that guy"—he stopped there and looked away, not wanting to go any further. Winry used her hand to gently make him look at her._

"_Just tell me and I'll forgive you" she said softly as she rubbed her thumb on his cheek. Ed shrugged and placed his forehead back on her shoulder. _

"_That guy was looking at you" he muttered. "That's it? Ed, all my customers _**look**_ at me! Like you!" she said playfully. "Yeah, but not all you customers look at you the way he did" Ed explained. "Oh, I see what this is about; you were jealous and you were being protective" Winry said jokingly. Ed shrugged again._

_Winry gently kissed his cheek, causing him to look up at her. "You're not mad?" Ed asked. "Of course not; I want to be treated with respect; I don't need anybody _**gawking**_ at me while I work!" Winy told him. Ed smiled back at her. _

"_Besides" Winry said playfully. "I have enough with you gawking at me" she said as she looked away with a teasing smile on her lips. Ed raised his brows and smiled mischievously. "Oh really?" he asked. Winry nodded but didn't look at him. _

"_Come, here!" he said playfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to shriek and laugh. "Edward, stop, that tickles!" she told him and laughed more. Ed pulled her down so both were lying on the bed, with Ed's elbows on either side of Winry and his body to her side._

_Winry looked up at him and smiled lovingly as she brought her arms around his neck. Ed leaned in and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, which she gratefully returned as she slowly, ran one of her hands up and down his chest. _

_**End Flashback…**_

Alphonse Elric, 19, was at the kitchen table, flipping through a book of his and sipping his coffee. Both Elric's had luckily found jobs and the trio of friend's would pitch in when bills came around.

He knew too well when the Alchemist and mechanic would break up, due to a couple of incidents which had occurred to him, like that of one that happened about a year ago.

_**Mini-Flashback…**_

_Al, 18, was walking to Winry's room on the morning of the fourth day of her and Ed's breakup to see if she was OK; it was something he would do every now and then. He knocked but heard no reply. He eyed the door curiously and carefully stepped inside. His face turned a little shocked when he saw Ed and Winry in her bed, asleep._

_Ed had the covers up to his waist and was lying on his stomach, no shirt. Winry had the covers up to her shoulders but her bear shoulders showed she was either topless or in a tube top. Ed had his Automail arm around her waist as both slept soundly. _

_He smiled and shook his head before leaving the room and carefully closing the door as he left._

_**End Mini-Flashback…**_

They trio had managed to keep in touch with the Homunculus, Envy and Lust, sometime ago; the two of them were currently in Central, going under assumed names and managing their lives, making it up as they went along, just like they said.

Suddenly, the door opened to Edward Elric, 20 who was wearing a white button-up shirt with brown pants and shoes, his hair picked up in a high ponytail. Winry looked up at him and smiled. "You're back" she said cheerfully.

Ed walked up to her, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back, I got to go talk to Al, 'K?" he asked. Winry nodded and continued with her dog's Automail. Ed then walked up to his younger sibling.

"Al?" he whispered. "Yeah?" Al replied as he took a sip of his coffee. "I need you out" he whispered. Al almost choked back on his coffee. "You're kicking out your own brother?" he asked nervously. Ed looked at him, annoyed.

"Not out of the house; out of the room!" he said, quietly but irately. Al looked away, embarrassed. "Oh…What for?" he asked. "I need to ask Winry something very important" he replied, whispering so only he and Al could hear.

Al looked back at his brother who had raised both brows. Al's eyes widened. "Oh, I gotcha" Al said as he winked and gathered his book. "Good luck" he whispered and left upstairs, but eavesdropped, nonetheless.

Ed walked back to his mechanic, patting his right pocket gently. "Hey, Win, got a minute?" he asked her. "Hold on" Winry replied as she was finishing her dog's Automail. "And, done!" she exclaimed as she screwed the last bolt in place.

She turned back to the Alchemist and smiled. "What do you need?" she asked him happily. "I need to ask you something, Winry" Ed replied. "Well, what is it?" Winry asked as she turned her body on the chair around completely and faced him.

Ed got down on his right knee, leaving his other leg propped up, and took Winry's right hand. Winry looked at him curiously.

"Winry Rockbell" Ed said with a smile before leaning down and kissing Winry's hand and looking back up to her. He paused for a moment a smiled at her once more. "Would you be willing" he began as he rubbed his finger on her hand. "To change your name from 'Winry Rockbell', to 'Winry Elric' and allow me, Edward Elric" he said as he used his free hand to pull out a small black box from his right pocket. "To take your hand in marriage?" he asked finally as he opened the box, revealing a golden wedding ring with a simple, yet extravagant, diamond in the center.

Winry gasped silently and smiled happily. Ed pulled the ring out of the small box and placed it on her finger, looking up at her. Winry's eyes shed slight tears and she smiled happily.

"Oh Edward, of course I'll marry you" Winry replied happily as she knelt down in front of Ed and pulled him into a tight kiss and embrace. She pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Winry" Ed whispered happily.

"I love you too" Winry replied as she buried her face into the crook of her, soon-to-be, husband's neck.

Al smiled gladly at the bride and groom to-be.

After all, _His Loss lead to Her Words, which lead to Their Adventure, which, in result, led to this. _

_**Fin**_

F----------------M---------------A

**A/N: **-Sniffle sniffle- Aw, man, I'm gonna cry at my own story -sniffle- I feel all warm and fuzzy inside like I usually do after I write a cute Fic :') Anyway, this story is finally _complete!_ Please, R&R, I want to know if you liked it.

And, if you did like it, that'll make me very happy:) Hopefully, I'll get some new readers out of this ;) Everyone who's reviewed, by the way, all of you really rock! I don't think I could've finished this without your support and enthusiasm! I really owe you guys a lot, so, _Thank you_, very much:') I really owe you guys! I mean it! –very happy-


End file.
